The Lion King: A New Era Dawns
by TiggerCat9
Summary: Kopa now returned to the Pride Lands, settles back into his life at Pride Rock. But like always danger isn't far off, what with someone from his past and the hyena's back in the Pride Lands. In the end will Kopa be able to rise as the new king?
1. Chapter 1

**Lion King: A New Era Dawns**

**Chapter 1**

All around was silence. The zebra's noticed this, and started looking around for any threats. In the long grass just metres away was Kopa. He was keeping low in the grass as to not spook the zebra's too soon. He crept up slowly, stopping every time the nearest zebra would turn around. The lionesses weren't far behind, waiting to back him up. He's only been back for about three weeks now but some of the lionesses have taken note of his hunting skills and they let him come along today, hoping they could learn a thing or two from him.

As soon as he was close enough, Kopa leapt out from the grass running towards the closest zebra. He managed to keep up with it as it ran alongside its herd and soon enough he managed to grab the back of zebra, forcing it down with his weight. As soon as it was down he bit down on its throat making for a quick death.

Seeing his kill, the lionesses went to join him and he happened to notice the look of amazement on their faces.

"Wow that was amazing." One of the young lionesses Tama, said.

"I have to admit I've never seen a lion, let alone a lioness take down an adult zebra so quickly." And older lioness said.

"Well when you live out on your own with only one partner you have to make sure your good. Or you'll end up starving." Kopa replied. He was enjoying all this attention. He was going to need the lionesses to respect him if he was going to be king one day. What better way to gain that respect.

Soon after the lionesses joined him dragging the zebra back to Pride Rock, satisfied that this should keep everyone fed for the day. Simba greeted the hunting party when they arrived back with it, unaware Kopa was with them.

"I see you were successful on the hunt today." Simba said as the lionesses placed the zebra at the top of Pride Rock. Hoping his father hadn't seen him, Kopa began to slowly sneak off.

"Yes thanks to Kopa. It was him who took it down. He seems to be a better hunter than us put together." The old lioness replied. Simba begun to frown and Kopa took that his cue to get well away from there.

"What do you mean? He told me he was visiting Tojo today." Simba said and the lionesses looked confused.

"Really because he told us he'd got permission from you to be on the hunt today." Tama said and Simba realised what was going on. He's only been back three weeks and already he's starting to disobey him. He looked up and saw Kopa behind the lionesses, gradually trying to sneak away.

"Kopa!" Simba shouted angrily and Kopa stopped, wincing when he heard his name . Every eye was on him as he looked round at Simba.

"Hey dad I was er... just coming to talk to you." Kopa said nervously but he wasn't going to get out of this one that easily. Simba shook his head rather disappointed.

"Make sure the rest of the pride gets some of the zebra oh and tell them to leave nothing for Kopa." Simba said spitefully, instructing the lionesses who quickly took the zebra away, making sure they were out of the way before this thing got ugly.

"Come on that's not fair. I caught that zebra." Kopa complained walking over to Simba.

"Well you weren't even supposed to be hunting today. I've told you that's the lionesses job not yours. Your job is to concentrate on preparing yourself for the responsibility of king." Simba told him harshly.

"Yeah well if I hadn't come back I wouldn't have to." Kopa said regretting it the second he said it. A month ago they'd all believed him to be dead, killed by Zira when he was a cub. But thanks to Kiara and a harsh storm Vitani soon discovered he'd survived and was alive. It had taken a few days to convince him to come back but eventually he did and his family had been overjoyed. Simba in particular, he shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry ok I just wanted to have a bit of fun and get away from here for a bit that's all." He explained.

"But you lied to me Kopa and the lionesses. You were supposed to be coming with me today to sort out a dispute at the waterhole. The only reason I said you didn't have to was because you told me you were going to visit Tojo, not go hunting with the lionesses."

"I said I'm sorry ok." Kopa said hanging his head.

Simba sighed and said "Look I know this is hard for you to get used to after what your life used to be like but you accepted this responsibility. As my son I expected you to take it seriously." He said sounding slightly more sympathetic. Kopa didn't respond though.

"If you want to keep hunting you can relieve Kovu and help your sister out but that's all I will allow." Simba said.

"Oh I'm sure Kovu will like that, another weight lifted of his shoulders." Kopa said sarcastically.

"Kopa don't speak about Kovu like that. He stepped down to allow you your birthright. Stop being such a child." Simba didn't want to argue with him but he was trying to get through to him how serious he needs to be about this. He's had little time with him already and he doesn't want to waste it.

"Fine I'll go with you next time, happy now?" Kopa said in frustration and Simba thought that was as good as he was going to get.

"Fine…" Simba sighed watching and Kopa stormed off. He couldn't help but think that if he'd known him growing up how different that would have turned out.

* * *

><p>Vitani had just finished eating some of the Zebra when she saw Kopa angrily walking over. She sighed and knew what had happened. He'd had another argument with Simba again, it was obvious.<p>

"Kopa-" she said going over to him but he cut her off.

"Don't suppose there's any zebra left is there?" he asked.

"No why-" but Kopa groaned angrily, walking off.

"Hey!" she shouted after him. "Don't walk away from me Kopa what's the matter?" she asked. He turned back around and walked over to his mate. "What'd you argue about now?" she questioned.

Kopa hesitated before telling her everything.

"Well you know arguing with him won't help. He's your father Kopa and he's only known you've been alive for three weeks, don't be too hard on him." she said nuzzling him softly. Kopa sighed and calmed down. If any would understand Vitani would.

"I just like to have my own space you know. I hate being told what to do and not to do. Every time I try to make him understand, it always ends in an argument. Reminds me of when I was cub sometimes." He said.

"Well that's why you should be spending more time with him and maybe you'll actually learn to get along with your dad. You should count yourself lucky you still have one." she said and Kopa apologized for saying that. He'd not taken into consideration how Vitani would take this considering how she's never going to see her father again. He's not dead just exiled. He'd been the one going to attack this pride before Kopa came back and he even tried to kill him after finding out he was alive. But with some persuading from his dad and Kovu, he'd accepted defeat and agreed to leave the Pride Lands.

She forgave him though as she could never really get mad at him anyway. He knew she was right and told her he'd talk to Simba.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tojo the friend of Simba, was relaxing in his cave after enjoying a meal all to himself. It's been different without Kopa around but still the place will never be quiet. He has his six bluebirds to thank for that, Dogo, Kubwa, Eupe, Ubawa, Sura and Jiwe. With them around he's never truly alone. He was just about to settle in to a nice nap when he heard them all arguing outside.<p>

"Dogo, i told you that's to big to be part of our nest. We're only small birds you know." Sura complained and Dogo dropped the stick on the ground upset.

"Aww Sura why'd you do that now he's upset." Eupe said to her sister. Tojo yawned as he stood up going out to them. Having to parent them wasn't easy.

"What's going on now?" he asked them all and he could see Dogo was upset.

"Sura was shouting at Dogo because he didn't find a thinner stick." Eupe explained and Sura didn't look in the slightest bit sorry.

"Sura apologize to your brother." he told her. "If he didn't get the right one you don't have to shout at him tell him-"

"Tojo." and he was cut off as he heard a soft female voice say his name. They all looked round and saw a young pale lioness walking slowly towards Tojo. She's the same age as Kopa but from a different pride away from the Pride Lands.

"Binti?" Tojo said recognizing the lioness immediately. He hasn't seen her in a long time. The last time he saw her was the year before Kopa had returned home. They'd been friends as cubs, she and Kopa and they'd met when Kopa ran off one day. She looked extremely exhausted, not to mention slightly dirty with a few cuts on her.

"What's happened to you?" he asked. Binti hesitated letting out a few tears before walking closer to Tojo.

"My father's been over thrown by another lion. We tried to fight but weren't strong enough to stop him and his partner. They've taken over our Pride and i fled along with my father." she explained collapsing from fatigue. Tojo was horrified. He never thought something so bad could happen to Binti's pride. After she regained her breath she and Tojo went into the cave so Binti could tell him more about what happened.

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"She's still there. Who knows what's happened to her." Binti said crying again. Tojo didn't know what to say that would be of comfort to her. What could he say that would make this situation any better? "I left my father once we found a safe place to hide and I left promising him I would try and find help."

"So you came here?"

"Yes I didn't know who else to come to. You and Chaka..." but she stopped glancing around the cave. "Where's Chaka?" she asked and Tojo knew she'd ask about him sooner or later. So he explained to her everything that had happened a few weeks ago. He told her Chaka was actually Kopa the long lost son of King Simba and that he'd returned to Pride Rock to live with his family again and prepare to be the next king. She was more than stunned to hear all this.

"I don't believe it he was Simba's son?" she asked after taking in this revelation.

"How come he never told me that?"

"He didn't tell anyone Binti not until a few weeks ago." Tojo explained. "I know you two were close but that was something he was intent on hiding." Tojo laughed slightly, trying to brighten the mood.

"Guess all hope is lost now." she said setting her head down to rest.

"No it's not Binti. We can go to Simba's pride tomorrow and tell him about your situation. You're Kopa's friend so I'm sure he'll want to help." And Binti felt slightly hopeful again. "So don't give up hope. We'll help you and your father take your pride back." Tojo said confidently.

"Thank you Tojo." Binti said with a smile.

"Ok just rest here for tonight and I'll come with you tomorrow to tell Simba." Binti agreed and it wasn't long before both of them settled down to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kopa woke before everyone else and stepped outside the den. He'd been trying to think of what to say to his dad all night so he'd gotten very little sleep as it was. He let the cool air sooth his back before making his way onto the stand of Pride Rock. As he sat down near the edge he couldn't help but admire the sunrise over the entire Pride Lands.<p>

"You know i never got a chance to take you up to see that." and he turned around to see Simba making his way towards him. He sat down beside Kopa also looking out at the sunrise.

"I mentioned that the day i was attacked didn't I?" Kopa said.

"Yes and believe me after that day i was wishing i had." and they both laughed.

"Dad about yesterday I'm sorry." Kopa said getting straight to the point.

"You apologized yesterday it's all forgotten now." Simba said kindly, smiling at his son.

"I know but i want to apologize properly this time. I shouldn't have lied to you yesterday. The only reason i did that was because i'm not used to all this yet. I spent three and half years with no one to tell me what to do and i don't want to let go of what i used to be just yet. But i know how serious this responsibility is and I will make the effort to learn i promise." he said.

"Apology accepted." Simba said looking proudly at his son. "I do understand how hard this is for you to get used to but i don't want to change who you are. So I've already spoken with the lionesses and we all agreed that you can join the hunt twice a week as long as you don't lie about it again."

Kopa was taken aback but at the same time happy that he's officially allowed to hunt now.

"Thanks dad." he said.

"Don't mention it." Simba said. "I'm still trying to learn about who you are so don't make it difficult for me ok?"

"Sure I guess I-" but he was cut off.

"Sire!" and they both looked ahead to see Zazu the hornbill flying frantically towards them. He landed at their feet panting heavily. "Thank...goodness you and the prince are here..." he said while struggling to regain his breath. Simba and Kopa looked between each other unsure why Zazu seemed so frantic.

"Zazu calm down and tell us what it is." Simba said and after a few seconds Zazu spoke.

"Sire it's...the hyena's they're back in the Pride Lands..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hyenas, you can't be serious?" Kopa questioned Zazu. Simba was stunned. The last time he'd seen the hyenas was the day he took back the Pride Lands. Since then he's just assumed they ran off and found new territory.

"I'm afraid so Kopa. I've lived long enough to know what a hyena looks like." Zazu said slightly insulted.

"But you told me the hyenas haven't been seen since the day you dethroned Scar." Kopa said turning to Simba. "What are they doing back now?" he asked.

"I don't know." Simba said taking a moment to take in this news. "Zazu where did you spot them." He asked.

"Oh well who'd have thought I'd find hyenas lounging about in the outlands of all places. There were quite a few of them sire from what I could see." Zazu said. "If you ask me we should get together and chase them away again, remind them who own this land. I'm sure with Kopa back they'd be threatened for sure."

"That's just it Zazu. I have no idea why they've come back but I can't rule out the possibility that they've heard he's returned and are after him." Simba said.

Kopa laughed this off and said "Come on there's got to be tons of reasons for them coming back not just because of me." He said but Simba didn't find this at all funny.

"Zazu I want you to do regular rounds of the outlands and update me regularly. Keep an eye on them and tell me anything that could suggest why they are here. In the mean time I'll decide what to do." Simba said and Zazu nodded once again taking to the sky.

"I don't believe this. Hyenas of all the living things it had to be the hyenas." Simba said generally concerned about this.

"You really think they've come back because of me?" Kopa asked.

"I don't know but it's a possibility. You don't understand how vulnerable you are now that you've come back."

"I guess but weren't they in allegiance with Scar?"

"Yes, but they'd been the ones that killed him. I doubt it has anything to do with Scar or what happened back then." Simba said. "But I will find out why they've made a sudden reappearance back in the Pride Lands."

"Father, Kopa?" they heard Kiara say from behind them. She was exiting the den along with Kovu and the rest of the pride.

"Are you going to tell them?" Kopa asked him.

"I have to do since this could be a threat." Simba said and they both turned towards the rest of the Pride. Once Nala exited the den she could see the uneasy looks spread across the faces of Simba and her son. She knew something was up.

"Simba what's the matter?" she immediately asked going over to them.

"Zazu's just informed us he's spotted the hyenas back in the pride lands." Simba explained and this earnt a few gasps and murmurs from the lionesses. Nala was particularly concerned seeing her past with the hyenas.

"Hyenas, in the pride lands?" Kiara said. She hadn't seen one single hyena in the time she was growing up, so to hear they've come back isn't the thing she wanted to hear. Simba had told her stories about the hyenas from when he was young and she was glad she never came into contact with one. But now she was worried.

"All I know about the hyenas is that they ran off before I came of age. Are we sure it's them?" Kovu said.

"I'm afraid so and Zazu's spotted them in the outlands." Simba said and Kovu was less than happy to hear about that. He'd thought he'd left that dump behind him.

"Why are they back all of a sudden?" asked Nala and neither Kopa nor Simba knew what to say to that. So Simba just told her what he'd told Kopa.

"You think they want to hurt him?" Nala said and Simba nodded for confirmation. This came as a complete shock to the whole pride. None of them had expected to wake up and hear this news. Nothing good was going to come of this. These were hyenas after all.

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy scene down in the outlands. Hyenas everywhere were scavenging off of each other's meat, causing pointless brawls with high pitched howling. Two hyenas scowled at them as they walked past.<p>

"Stupid idiots…" said an all too familiar character. She was older now, much older. Shenzi the hyena was back. She's all that left of her old trio. Banzai had died of starvation a few years back and Ed, well he'd ran off one day and not come back, probably killed by a buffalo or something. His craziness would have seen to it.

"Still can't say I blame them. No grazing animal comes anywhere near the outlands because it's so dry." She said to another hyena a female who happened to be her daughter, Bidii.

"Well we're hyenas mum what did you expect?" Bidii said angrily and Shenzi ignored her daughter as they made their way inside a cave. Shenzi brushed the bones from her previous meal out the way so she could sit down.

"Well excuse me if I don't take being the outcast's very well." she said sarcastically.

"You have no idea what it's like being viewed as pesky scavengers your whole life." Bidii rolled her eyes. The amount of times she had to listen to her mother complaining on and on. She'd prefer silence any day.

"Are you going to tell me why I had to bring the whole pack into the Outlands? We were perfectly fine where we were." Bidii asked. "Not to mention there's a whole pride of lions not too far from here."

"Oh I know about the lions." Shenzi said. "That's the reason I told you to bring the pack here." She explained.

"Ok you're not making any sense." Bidii sighed. "I'm just going to leave you now." and she went to leave.

"Bidii don't you walk away from me!" Shenzi shouted and Bidii reluctantly walked back towards her mother. "Sit down. I want to tell you something." She said and Bidii did as she asked.

"That pride of lions is the reason I told you to bring the pack here. I have a score I need to settle. The lions have always been the ones at the top. They get the best food, ideal living conditions and they don't face starvation every day."

"Yes but weren't you like friends with a lion or something?" Bindii ask and Shenzi growled at the very thought of Scar.

"No!" she shouted. "We were never friends. Scar betrayed us. Lions are nothing but selfish. He was only using us he never cared what we wanted. Killing him was the best thing we did."

"Ok so why are we here again?"

"I told you this time it's personal. I have a past with certain members of that pride. So I want those lions to suffer like we've suffered over the years. I can't stand them anymore and I do not want to be seen as just a pesky scavenger anymore. I want you and the others to do whatever it takes to ruin them. I mean it Bidii destroy them." Shenzi said to her daughter.

Bidii thought about her mother's request. Sure she hates the lions and she had to admit her mother had a point. Those lions, always prancing around like they own the place, it wasn't fair. They've always been at the top, time to change that around.

"I will mother." She said with a grin and Shenzi grinned back pleased with her daughter. "I'll make sure we give them plenty of trouble…."

* * *

><p>At the same time Tojo, his bluebirds and the lioness Binti, were making their way to Pride Rock. Binti had come seeking Tojo the day before and told him her pride had been taken over by two savage lions. Tojo had told her if she needed help they could confront Simba.<p>

"So do you really think Simba will help me?" Binti asked Tojo, nervous about what she was about to do.

"Of course Binti, you're Kopa's friend I'm sure he will."Tojo said convincingly. He wasn't even sure if Simba would help her. But what with all Binti's been through he didn't want her to suffer any more blows.

Binti suddenly let out a small laugh and said "You know now that you've told me he's Simba's son I feel a bit nervous about seeing him again."

"I don't know why, he hasn't changed from when you knew him." Tojo said.

"I know but it's for a different reason." Binti said hinting at something in particular. It took Tojo a few seconds to realise what it was.

"Binti…" Tojo said regretfully. "There's something you should…"

"Look we're here." Binti said cutting Tojo off. Binti ran ahead and Tojo sighed heavily. That had been the perfect chance to tell her now she's going to find out the worst way possible. He hates the possibility of having to deal with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Kopa was just walking round to the den when he noticed a familiar face flying towards him. He walked closer in the other direction and focused his eyes. He knew who that was.<p>

"Wait a minute Eupe?" he said happily as she nearly crashed into his face.

"Oh hey Kopa it's nice to see you." She said fluttering about above his head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I'm not alone Tojo and the others are coming too." She explained gesturing to the others behind her. It didn't take long for Kopa to notice the other bluebirds and Tojo's figure walking towards them. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey dad Tojo's here." He said calling out to Simba who wasn't too far off. Once Simba heard Tojo's name he immediately came out of the den to join Kopa. They both soon went down to greet him.

"Tojo what a pleasant surprise." Simba said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Simba but the reason for my visit is not under the best circumstances." Tojo said and his expression said it all. Simba and Kopa were confused until they noticed someone step out from behind Tojo. It was a pale furred lioness who was hesitating as she made her way towards Simba and Kopa.

"May I introduce Binti." Tojo said. As soon as he mentioned her name Kopa's eyes widened. He knew her; they'd been friends when he was a cub. He hasn't seen her in ages but there was no doubt it was Binti.

"I don't believe it Binti?" Kopa said stepping forward and Binti smiled.

"Don't worry she knows about you." Said Tojo, eyeing them up. Binti nodded and suddenly Kopa broke into a fit of joy at seeing his friend.

"I don't believe it's you it's been so long." He laughed.

"I know but hey I didn't expect to find out you were actually a prince after all the years I'd known you." She laughed.

"Kopa…" Simba said coughing and Kopa was suddenly reminded of his father standing behind him. "Are you going to introduce me." He said.

"Oh sure dad this is my friend Binti, she and I were friends as cubs and Binti this is my father Simba." Kopa said.

"It's nice to meet you Binti." Simba said kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Binti said.

"Binti's a princess from another pride away from the pride lands." Tojo added in. "She and I have both come to speak to you about something important." He said.

They all soon went up to the base of pride rock and were joined by some of the lionesses, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani. They all crowded round her intrigued by this unfamiliar lioness, Vitani in particular. She noticed how particularly friendly Kopa was being towards her but what bothered her more was the way this lioness was looking at him. Adoration sprung to mind because that's how Vitani looks at him. A hint of jealousy ignited in her.

Kopa placed himself beside Simba as Binti and Tojo sat opposite them.

"So, Tojo says you a princess of the pride beyond the pride lands." Simba said.

Binti nodded before her expression changed to sadness. "Well I was." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kopa asked.

"My father was over thrown by a pair of savage lions and he and I managed to escape. Most of my pride had no choice but to stay and I fear for my mother."

"That's terrible." Kiara said sympathetically.

"It was princess. Once my father and I found a safe place to hide I promised him I would try and find help so we could take back our pride. Since I knew Tojo from my days with Kopa I went to him." Binti explained.

"That's when I suggested we come here Simba." Tojo said and Simba realised what she was getting at.

"What I'm trying to say is that since you're a king of your own pride would you consider helping me and my father?" Binti asked without hesitation. Simba was stunned. He needs time to think about a situation like this. It's a serious situation and involving himself in another prides business would be….

"Of course we'll help." Kopa said disturbing him from his thoughts. Simba looked at his son and couldn't believe what he was doing. "Don't worry Binti I'll…."

"Kopa…" Simba said cutting him off.

"What?" he said not understanding what was so wrong about what he'd done. All the lionesses looked at each other, they knew perfectly well what Simba was going to say.

"Kopa…" Kiara said walking up to her brother.

Kopa looked at his sister then saw that everyone was looking at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked confused.

"Kopa you can't just make that sort of decision." Kiara explained. "Your friend's situation is…"

"…One that needs time to be thought over. It's a serious situation Kopa and that sort of decision cannot be made so easily." Simba explained. Kopa couldn't believe what they were saying. Her pride has just been taken over and she's asking for help and he's telling him that sort of decision cannot be made so easily? What was wrong with them?

"What are you talking about? Are you refusing to help her?" Kopa shouted immediately getting angry. Simba ignored Kopa and turned to Binti.

"I am truly sorry about what happened to your pride. I wouldn't wish it on anybody particularly a friend of my sons. But can you understand what position interfering would put me in." Simba said.

"Who cares what position it would put you in. She's in need of help that should be all that matters!" Kopa shouted at Simba.

"Kopa your father's right." Kovu said stepping in. "If he were to help your friend and interfere with the goings on of another pride then that could bring all sorts of threats upon the pride lands. Say if they were defeated by us they could come seeking revenge on the pride and attack. Not to mention they could try and kill him and take over our pride." He said. "Don't you understand that?"

"Of course I understand that who do you think I am?" Kopa said getting extremely frustrated.

"Do you need me to remind you? You're the prince of the pride lands and next in line to be king. This is what you have to do when you have that sort of responsibility. But of course you've had an easy life so I wouldn't expect you to understand." Kovu argued back.

"Well at least it's better than having a psychotic mother." After that comment Kovu tried to restrain himself from starting a fight.

"Kopa…!" Kiara gasped.

"Kopa, that's going way too far." Vitani said stepping in between her brother and Kopa. "There was no need for that." she said.

"Enough!" Simba roared. "I'm sorry but I cannot help you. I can't interfere with the goings on of another pride. As a princess I'm sure you understand I have to put the safety of my pride before anything else." Simba said to Binti.

"Of course, thank for taking time to listen to me anyway. Really it's ok." She said directing her glance at a still infuriated Kopa. But he wasn't going to take that.

"No Binti it's not." He protested.

"Thank you Simba. We should be getting back now." Tojo said interfering before another shouting match begun. Simba sighed and nodded.

"I hope you manage to regain your pride." Simba said to Binti as she turned to leave. All she did was nod as she and Tojo made their way down off of Pride Rock. Kopa was furious and not even Vitani could make him calm down.

"This is insane how can you not want to help her?" he shouted at Simba.

"You still don't understand do you? When you're king Kopa you need to make those sorts of decisions. You put your pride before yourself and your own wishes. What you want doesn't matter. What's going with your friends pride is sadly not my problem." Simba explained and this only infuriated Kopa more.

"We have our own threat with the hyenas to worry about. You should be concentrating on that." he said and silence followed. Kopa said nothing.

"You can apologize to Kovu too." Simba said. "What you said was out of line. He explained it to you perfectly there was no need for you to say that."

"Well you're stupid if you think I'm going to apologize to him." Kopa said and Kovu expected that. "I'm not going to let this go either." He said.

"Kopa…"Vitani said. Seeing him this angry brought out a side in him she's never seen.

"Don't, just leave me alone." He said and he ran off. All the lionesses cleared off whispering amongst themselves. Simba walked off in the other direction. He too needed to calm down after arguing with Kopa yet again.

Kopa ran away from Pride rock following after Binti and Tojo hoping to catch up to them. He didn't care what his father or anyone else thought. He was going to help his friend. He was relieved when he saw her ahead and picked up his pace.

"Binti wait!" he called out and upon hearing his voice Binti turned around, shocked to see Kopa running towards her.

"Kopa what are you doing?" she asked.

"Binti I don't care what my father says I'm going to help you." He said smiling half heartedly at her.

"You'd go against your father to help me?" she said.

"Of course, you're my friend Binti I'd do anything to help you." And she smiled. She stepped forward brushing her head against his lightly.

She stepped back and said "Thank you…Kopa." Before turning back around, and following after Tojo. Kopa then proceeded to make his way pack to pride rock unaware that Vitani had followed him and seen it all.

She knew Kopa would go against Simba but for another lioness? Why is she so special to him? Kopa was hers and she knew she shouldn't be jealous but she can't help it. That lioness Binti definitely displayed some undeclared affection to him it was obvious. She was going to have to keep an eye on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning after things seemed to be back to normal. Kopa hasn't spoken to Simba since yesterday since he figured they both needed time to cool off. He was with Vitani that morning overlooking the Pride lands from the base of pride rock.

"You know I've never quite gotten over just how beautiful the pride lands are. It made me kind of jealous when I met you." Vitani said.

"I'm not surprised what with you living in the outlands." He said. There was silence for a few seconds before Vitani spoke again.

"You'll be king of this place soon and this will all belong to you." She said nuzzling his side warmly.

"You don't know how afraid that makes me." He confessed. "With the way things are lately I'm beginning to wonder if I'll even make a good king. I can't seem to get it right."

"That's not your fault Kopa. You're not used to pride life and I can understand the reasons for you wanting to help your friend. I would too but now that you're back you just need to learn how things run. For what it's worth I believe you'll make a great king." She said smiling and nuzzling him more affectionately.

"At least someone does." He said smiling back at her.

"But there is one thing about yesterday that I think you should apologize for." She said and he knew what she was talking about straight away. "What you said to Kovu wasn't right. I mean I know he can be a pain sometimes but not apologizing will make it worse." She said.

Kopa didn't bother thinking about this because he knew she was right from the get go.

"Anyway while you think about how to make it up to my brother I've got a hunt to join." Vitani said moving off.

"Wait a second…" Kopa said. An idea had just sprung to mind. "The hunt that's perfect." He said and Vitani looked at him a bit strangely.

"Reminds me why I love you." He said running off in the other direction. She laughed after him before leaving to join the other lionesses.

* * *

><p>"You know you and Kopa are a lot alike." Kiara said to Kovu. They had just exited the den and where on their way to the hunting party of lionesses.<p>

"Kiara you hardly know him to know if we're alike." Kovu said looking insulted. "Besides I'm wondering if I should've stepped down, what with the way he is."

"See what I mean you can't stop bad mouthing him. It's the same with him when we talk." Kiara said. "I might not have known him for long but he's my brother Kovu. That's all I need to know." Kiara said defensively.

"You're right. I'm sorry but I can't help it. Your brother just ticks me off." He said. "Come on you can't say you expected us to get along?" he laughed slightly and Kiara shook her head.

"As a matter of fact-…" but she was cut off.

"Great I caught you." And they both saw Kopa walking towards them, panting slightly.

Once he got to them Kovu asked "What do you want?" rather harshly and that earned him a scolding from Kiara. He sighed and spoke it more kindly this time.

"Is there something you want?" he asked and Kiara smiled at him. Kopa fought the urge to laugh but he'd expected that from Kovu after yesterday. It didn't really bother him though.

"Yeah, look I feel really bad about what I said yesterday." He begun and this stunned Kovu already. "It was insensitive of me and I shouldn't have said it. So as a piece offering why don't you stay here and I'll help Kiara on the hunt today." Kopa said, grinning hopefully.

Kiara's face beamed as she waited for Kovu to answer. He looked at her then back at Kopa. He sighed and said "That's ok with me." To be honest he didn't really want to stay here, the hunt was him getting away from this place. But he'd come to him and apologized and was offering to let him relax today so why not? Plus it would make Kiara happy to spend time with her brother.

"Great." Kopa said. "You okay with that Kiara?" he asked turning towards his sister.

"Of course, now come on we should go before they leave." She said joining her brother.

"Come on then." He said and they went to leave. Kiara gave Kovu a thankful smile and then turned back round. She was happy at being able to spend extra time with Kopa and maybe she could get to know him better.

* * *

><p>For the hunt the lionesses had decided to go to the wildebeest territory. As soon as they arrived the party split up around the herd. They were going for two kills today so Tama and Vitani took the left and two others took the right. Kopa and Kiara stayed hidden up the front and he'd already spotted the perfect kill at their end.<p>

"Ok Kiara you see that young calf over there?" he whispered to her. She nodded and just ahead of her saw a young wildebeest calf, grazing. Its mother wasn't too far off and there's a chance if they go too late the mother could defend it and spoil their chance.

"I'll try and single it out for you, keep it separated from its herd. Then when I think it's good you come in and take it down ok?" he said and she nodded. Kiara couldn't help but admire her brother's expertise in hunting. For a male lion it was impressive.

Since Kiara really hasn't had much hunting practice he was only planning to let her take on a small calf before she worked up to taking on a full grown adult.

They were still waiting, keeping low in the grass. Kiara didn't like the silence very much, so she whispered something to him.

"So have you spoken to father yet?" she asked and this immediately startled Kopa, who'd been brought out of his concentration.

"No I haven't." he answered trying to refocus on the calf.

"You should after yesterday you really need to." She whispered, keeping her eyes on the calf.

"I know but I can't, not yet. I'm still not over it ok." He explained and she sighed. She knew Simba was desperately trying to bond with him but all these disagreements and arguments made it hard. It didn't help when Kopa tended to avoid him. But what could she do? Kopa has his own mind.

"You know he really wants to bond with you but you're making it difficult." She said. Kopa rolled his eyes. He loved his sister but at times she was a bit annoying.

"Kiara I realise that but I'm trying to concentrate on something else at the moment." He said not really acknowledging what she'd said. She gave up and concentrated her attention on the wildebeest.

Suddenly Kopa noticed a disturbance among the herd. The other lionesses must've decided to go for one he thought. But the disturbance was moving about the herd and the calf's attention had been drawn.

"The others have started I'm going to go for it know Kiara." He said and he slowly raised himself before running out of the grass and after the calf. The calf had noticed him immediately and begun running.

Kiara moved along, keeping up with it and Kopa so she'd be close when the time was right for her to go in. Kopa came up on its right keeping it separated from the rest of the herd. He then began to draw it out into the open forcing it to run left.

"Kiara now!" he called out. Without hesitation Kiara sprung up from the grass and sprinted towards the young wildebeest. Kopa was still forcing it to the left, singling it out for her.

She kept running along with it until she was up behind it. "I got this." she said to Kopa and trusting his sister Kopa stopped and watched as she continued to chase it.

Kiara was on its tail now and she was getting ready to leap onto it and force it down. She went to do this when out of nowhere something pushed her away from the wildebeest. She struck the ground and managed to make out what had knocked her away. It was a hyena. She was frozen as she saw two hyenas grab the calf and kill it. How could they have been here? She hadn't seen anything but the wildebeest.

Kopa noticed something was wrong and ran towards Kiara. Kiara got to her feet and heard the hyenas giggling happily at their accomplishment. It all happened so fast. One moment she was about to get that calf then the next the hyenas had come in and stolen it from her grasp.

"Kiara what's the matter? Where's the calf?" Kopa asked running up to her. But she didn't need to answer.

"Thanks for the kill." A sly female voice said and Kopa swung around to see two hyenas standing behind him, one holding the wildebeest.

"What are you doing here?" Kopa questioned growling at the hyena who happened to be Bidii. Since Zazu had reported them this is his first encounter they've had with them.

Bidii laughed and said "Just looking for lunch. Nice job by the way singling it out. Shame your effort went to waste huh." Bidii laughed loudly and Kopa growled deeper but Kiara felt disappointed once she said that. Bidii stopped laughing and told the other hyena to run off with the kill.

"I'll be sure to enjoy it." She teased before she too ran off into the grass. Kopa and Kiara couldn't believe it. Their hunt had just been thwarted by a pair of hyenas. Now they'd just gone off with their kill leaving them empty handed. What's worse they'd done all the hard work and for what? So the hyenas could come in and grab it.

"I don't believe it!" Kopa said angrily. "Who do they think they are?"

"I'm sorry Kopa I didn't see them coming." Kiara said.

"It's not your fault Kiara. If they hadn't interfered you would have caught that. But what's more is I didn't notice them either. How could they have remained undetected by the wildebeest and us?" he asked himself trying to figure it out.

"Kopa, Kiara!" they heard Vitani say and they saw the rest of the lionesses running towards them. By the looks of it they had nothing either. So much for that, Kiara thought.

"You get anything?" Vitani asked.

"No I was about to but-" Kiara began.

"But hyenas came in and took it instead." Kopa finished for her. Alarmed looks spread across the faces of the other lionesses.

"So you saw them too?" Tama asked.

"What? You mean you noticed them?" Kopa said.

Tama nodded and said "Yes they totally blew our cover and alerted the wildebeest." She explained. "They ruined our chances completely."

So the big commotion he'd seen earlier hadn't been them going in for the kill. It had been the hyenas alerting the wildebeest to their and the lionesses presence.

"I don't believe this, hyenas ruining our hunting and stealing our kill." Tama said completely taken aback. Kopa was too. They'd obviously done it intentionally which made the situation even more frustrating. But there was nothing they could do now. The wildebeest have run off and the hyenas have taken their kill. They have no choice but to return to pride rock without food.

* * *

><p>They all slumped back into Pride Rock totally angered and frustrated at what had unfolded. What's worse the whole pride will go without food tonight. Kovu had been awaiting their arrival and was shocked when they came back with nothing.<p>

"What happened?" he asked noticing food was absent.

"We couldn't get anything today." Vitani said. "We tried and I think we would have if-"

"If what?" Kovu said.

"…If our hunt hadn't totally been thwarted by the hyenas." Kiara said.

"Hyenas?" he said taken aback and Kiara nodded. "I don't believe it. Even with you…" he said turning to Kopa. "They ruined the hunt?" he said in disbelief. He certainly isn't happy, Kopa thought. Come to think of it no one is and neither will the rest of the pride be when they find out they won't be eating today.

"We have to tell father about this." Kiara said and they all agreed.

"Well you can do that without me." Kopa said going to leave.

"No. You can't keep avoiding him Kopa." Kiara said.

"She's right Kopa. Plus you and Kiara spoke to them you need to be there." Vitani said. Kopa groaned, there was no way he was going to get out of this one. In fact it was made so as soon as Simba and Nala appeared. They knew something was wrong from the look across all their faces.

It didn't take long for Kiara to explain to him what happened. How she'd been ready to get that calf when all of a sudden hyenas intercepted her and took off with it instead. Vitani also explained how they'd given them away to the wildebeest moments before.

"Their intentions were clear then. They obviously intended to cause trouble. Did they give anything away when you spoke to them?" he asked Kopa.

"No just gloating about how they were going to enjoy it." Kopa said. Simba looked away thinking things through for a moment. "Either way we still go without food tonight." He said.

"That was obviously their intention." Simba said. "But I'm still amazed none of you spotted them. The whole situation is puzzling."

There was a few seconds of silence before Simba turned back round to his son and the others.

"Kopa I want you and Kovu to go to the outlands to investigate this. I need to know what they're planning." He instructed and at that instant both Kopa and Kovu argued against this.

"What I'm not going with him." Kopa said, outraged.

"No offense Simba but I'd be quicker by myself." Kovu said smugly. Kopa fought the urge to spite him and say something back.

"Both of you stop!" Simba shouted. "That is what I have decided. Kopa, Kovu knows the outlands and you'd be stronger together." He said.

"If it's just because he knows the outlands why can't Vitani come with me?" Kopa questioned.

"…Because I said so. I'm the king and your father and you'll do what I say. Plus it will give the both of you some time to learn to get along." And they all fell silent. Kopa and Kovu were not pleased about this at all.

"But…" Kopa tried one last time.

"But nothing…" Simba said sharply and Kopa stopped talking immediately. "Now get going."

Kopa and Kovu both grunted before turning to leave. Neither of them was going to enjoy this. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>They were a short distance away from Pride Rock now, with Kovu up front going in the direction of the outlands. They hadn't said a single word to each other since they left. Kopa couldn't believe what his dad was doing. It was like he was doing it deliberately.<p>

Kovu couldn't believe it either. All he's had lately is others in his ear telling him he and Kopa should learn to get along, now Simba was making sure they did. But as if it was going to work. He and Kopa just can't get along. He knows that much at least. He wishes others could see it too.

"Can you move any faster? I knew you'd slow me down." Kovu said angrily.

"You know maybe you just walk too fast, have you ever thought of that smart ass?" Kopa replied quite pleased with his comeback. "Besides it's not like I want to do this with you anyway." He said.

"What and you think I do?" Kovu said. "I could be doing plenty of other things right now. Going to the outlands with you wasn't on the top of my list." Kopa didn't say anything but decided he liked this conversation, strangely enough. He didn't want it to stop, mainly because he wanted to at least wind Kovu up a bit more.

"I'm curious, how did my father take it when you and Kiara fell in love?" Kopa asked and Kovu stopped and looked round at Kopa. What brought that on? He thought. Kovu studied him for a second and realised he wanted an answer.

He groaned and continued walking. "He exiled me." He replied and Kopa let out an uncontrolled laugh.

"Are you serious? He exiled you because…"

"No he exiled me because he thought I led him into an ambush and didn't believe me when I said I didn't know about it." Kovu explained and Kopa stopped laughing. "But he wasn't so keen on Kiara being with me all the time to begin with."

"Then what happened?" Kopa asked becoming generally intrigued.

"I don't know but Kiara ran away and found me. I even tried to convince her we should leave and start out own pride." And he laughed lightly at the memory of that. "It was heat of the moment sort of thing." He didn't know why he was telling him all this stuff but it beat arguing with him any day. It crossed his mind that maybe he actually wanted to know.

"Yeah I can tell. But after you know the fighting stopped did he forgive you?" Kopa asked.

"I guess he did. He sort of apologized to me after my mother died and he let me and Kiara be together, so I wasn't complaining."

Now the big question, Kopa thought. "Were you ready to be the future king though?"

Now this had really stopped Kovu in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" he said quietly a bit taken aback by all these questions. But as if he didn't know.

"Well you married into the royal family and you were the only other male there. You must've known you'd be the future king." Kopa said.

"I did know that and I accepted that. Your father seemed happy enough. I still had the teachings Zira put into me but I wasn't filled with hate anymore. A few more years and I would have been ready to do it. But of course you turned up and ruined all that." Kovu said with a grin on his face.

They weren't that far away from the outlands now but they had slowed down due to all this talking.

"Sorry I ruined it for you." Kopa said sarcastically. "I didn't exactly expect the whole king thing to be thrust upon me as soon as I returned." And Kovu did sympathize with him in that respect.

"I know and originally I wasn't going to step down. But I saw how happy Simba was when you came back. His long lost son returned. Who was I to stand in the way of that? He would have wanted you to be the future king." Kovu said. "Now that you'd come back the responsibility wasn't mine anymore."

"So you did it because of my dad. You really respect him don't you?"

"Well wouldn't you if one moment he hated you then the next he was giving you a home and letting you be with the one you loved? To me Simba had given me everything I'd ever wanted." And Kopa smiled at that. "Not being the next king doesn't really matter to me." Kovu continued.

"Do you think I'd be a good king?" Kopa asked interested in his answer. "What you said the other day that I've had an easy life, so I wouldn't understand, that's true I don't understand. I lived away from it for so long I forgot what it was like to live in a pride." Kopa said.

Kovu pondered this for a few seconds.

"Well in my honest opinion I think you would make a good king. You're stubborn, don't let anyone tell you what to do and you want to help people in need no matter the consequence. I think their good qualities." He said.

"Thanks-"

"But you've got a lot to learn about how things work. You need more than those qualities to be a great king. With a father like Simba and a grandfather like Mufasa they should come naturally." And at that moment Kopa was actually starting to like Kovu. He'd just complimented him after all.

"Thanks. With all that's happened lately I assumed you hated me." Kopa said.

Kovu laughed at that. "I'm not surprised but i don't hate you." he revealed.

Kopa was surprised at this.

"As much as I want to i just don't. You just annoy me a lot." Kovu continued. "Plus you're with my sister and Kiara's brother. Neither of them would let me hate you even if i tried."

"Suppose so. To be honest I don't hate you either." and Kopa expected Kovu to be as surprised as he was but he wasn't. He seemed totally unaffected.

"Nice to know." Kovu grinned and they both stopped talking for a while. Kovu couldn't believe it but he was actually starting to get along with him. Who would have thought? "Thanks for the apology earlier." he said. "I admit I really hadn't expected you to apologize the morning after."

"Oh well you can thank Vitani for that. She told me i should apologize to you." Kopa said and suddenly the progress they'd just made went out like a flame.

"Wait Vitani's the one who told you to apologize? You mean you weren't even going to apologize in the first place?" Kovu said his voice get angrier. They both stopped and Kopa didn't understand why that bothered him so much.

"Well no but it's not like she told me how to, i came up with the hunt idea so really-"

"So really you weren't even going to apologize. You know what Kopa thanks a lot and here was me thinking you actually meant it." and Kovu turned round in the opposite direction, moving off.

"Hey where are you going?" Kopa said, getting angrier now.

"Back to Pride Rock. You think i want to stick around with you after that? The outlands isn't too far off anyway." Kovu said walking a bit faster.

"Fine I'd prefer to this myself anyway!" Kopa shouted after him until he had completely disappeared.

Kopa stormed off in the direction of the outlands. So much for starting to like him. What was the big deal anyway? He still apologized even if Vitani had told him. He couldn't help but think Kovu was just someone he would never be able to get along with, no matter what.

* * *

><p>He'd arrived at the outlands soon after. He didn't realise he was there until he spotted termites crawling all over the place, with the leafless trees and dry ground.<p>

"Wow this place is a dump." he said to himself glancing around but there was another thing he noticed. The place was extreamley quiet. The hyenas were supposed to be here and he'd expected them to be out and about making a lot of noise. But there was nothing, no sound, no movement except for the wind brushing past him. This made Kopa slightly nervous.

All of a sudden he stopped once he heard the sounds of devilish laughing. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by over a dozen hyenas. They were still laughing as he saw them all around him, blocking any way out.

"Well look what we have here a lion trespassing on our lands." and Kopa looked in front of him to see the female hyena he'd see today stepping out of the crowd. "Oh look it's you. If you've come back for that calf i'm sorry to say we've eaten it already." she laughed.

"Bidii who do we have here?" and Kopa saw another female hyena approach Bidii. She looked older, in fact a lot older.

"Oh i don't know but i met him today when we ruined their hunt and brought back that wildebeest calf." Bidii laughed. Kopa backed away as Shenzi went towards him. She circled him and studied every inch of him. There was something familiar about him.

"Tell me, who are you?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Kopa growled.

"Well if i'm not mistaken you're the one on our lands so i get to ask the questions." she said grinning at him. "Who are you?"

Kopa knew he had no choice but to answer her. "I'm the future king of the pride lands." he said and all the hyenas looked at him, puzzled.

"Wait if you're the future king that means..." Shenzi said not believing him until she put two and two together.

"What is it mum?" Bidii said seeing her mothers expression.

"That means I would be the son of the current King which is Simba." Kopa said and it was now Shenzi realised why he looked so familiar.

She laughed at first believing it to be a joke but she soon realised it wasn't. "You are Simba's son? that's impossible he died." she said.

"Sorry to disapoint you but i didn't. Don't feel too bad though everyone thought i was dead up until a few weeks ago." he said.

Shenzi's face suddenly turned serious.

"Well if you're Simba's son this makes this all the more better." she said laughing evilly and all the hyenas joined her. "Who'd have thought you'd run into the future king Bidii." she continued. "I suppose i can answer your question now. My names Shenzi and this here is my daughter Bidii. Don't suppose your dad ever mentioned me? I've known him since he was an irritating cub." she said and even though Kopa was surprised he didn't let it show.

"Why are you here?" Kopa asked.

"Oh that's simple we're here to cause trouble for your dad. I have some unfinished business with that Pride of his." she laughed and Kopa saw all the hyenas begin to move closer to him. "Tell him that will you if you come out of this alive." she said.

"If i come out of what alive?" but Kopa had barely enough time to act before every single hyena was on him. Shenzi and Bidii watched with glee.

* * *

><p>"Jeez buddy i'm totally full." Timon burped patting his stomach. Timon and Pumbaa had been in the pride lands for lunch and were now on their backs letting it go down.<p>

"Yeah me too." Pumbaa said letting out a small sigh.

Timon got to his feet and stretched his arms out. He walked round to Pumbaa's left about to settle down beside him when he noticed something that alarmed him.

"Pumbaa get up!" he said patting the warthogs side. Pumbaa rolled over and saw what Timon was looking at. There was a lion just a few meters away from them limping as he walked through the grass. That lion looked like Kopa. Pumbaa stood up immediately.

"It's Kopa!" he shouted. They both looked at each other before running over to where Kopa was. He was too exhausted to notice them at first.

"Kopa what happend?" Timon asked. Kopa stopped.

"Kopa..." Pumbaa said.

"Hyenas..." he said before collapsing to the ground. "Ambush...trouble..." he was now unconscious. Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other then at Kopa's body on the ground. They were both stricken.

Timon started panicking and said "What do we do? What do we do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Timon and Pumbaa were both panicking now as Kopa remained unconscious on the ground beside them. Timon tried slapping him but he wouldn't move and that only caused him to become more frantic.

"Who did this to him?" Pumbaa said.

"How am I supposed to know? But he had to fall unconscious didn't he. How are we supposed to carry a full grown lion back to pride rock?" Timon said, pacing.

"Well one of us could stay here while the other goes back and tells Simba." Pumbaa suggested and as usual Timon completely disregarded his comment.

"I know one of us can stay here and the other can go to pride rock and tell Simba." Timon said and Pumbaa rolled his eyes.

But at that very moment Zazu, who was flying out on one of his regular rounds, flew over the place where Timon, Pumbaa and Kopa were. He noticed them immediately and it didn't take long for him to realise it was Kopa sprawled on the ground. He flew down, frighting Timon who hid behind Pumbaa.

"What'd you do that for banana beak?" Timon said brushing himself off and walking out from behind Pumbaa. Zazu ignored him and concentrated on an unconscious Kopa.

"What happened to the prince?" Zazu asked completely horrified.

"We don't know, we just spotted him walking a few seconds ago and when we came over all he said was, hyenas, ambush and trouble." Timon explained.

"Oh I must tell Simba. You two stay here with him." Zazu said taking to the sky and flying back to pride rock. Timon groaned at sat down heavily.

Pumbaa sat down too and said "Kopa what did they do to you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Pumbaa he's unconscious, I don't think he's going to answer you." Timon said but Pumbaa wasn't as stupid as he thought. He knew that.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Zazu to arrive back at Pride Rock and luckily Simba was there, atop the stand. He saw Zazu flying towards him and wondered why he was back so quickly. Surely he couldn't have gone to the outlands and back already.<p>

"Zazu you're back-"

"Sire its Kopa." Zazu said straight away cutting Simba off. He landed at his feet and looked up at him. His troubled look was enough to make Simba worried.

"What?" Simba asked.

"Sire he's badly injured. I don't know what happened but he was unconscious when I found him. I left him with Timon and Pumbaa while…"

"Where is he?" Simba asked now frantic. Zazu didn't respond. The look on Simba's face shocked Zazu. "Zazu where is he?" Simba asked again bringing Zazu back to reality.

"Follow me sire." Zazu said taking to the sky and Simba followed him out of Pride Rock. He knew they should have been back by now but as usual something had happened. But where was Kovu? He'd told them to go together and Zazu hadn't mentioned him. That didn't matter though, all Simba was thinking about was Kopa.

Zazu lead him to where Kopa was and he was still unconscious. Timon and Pumbaa stepped back and gave him some space.

Simba nudged his son and looked up at Timon and Pumbaa. "What happened to him?" he asked them.

"Simba we don't know. We found him like this. He didn't say much only something about Hyenas and an ambush." Timon said sympathetically, seeing the angst across Simba's face.

Simba pressed his eyes together stopping tears from escaping. He hadn't expected something like this to happen.

"Where's Kovu? I sent them out together." He said and neither of them knew the answer to that but it was obvious they'd separated. Simba took a few seconds to gather Kopa onto his back before looking up at Zazu.

"Zazu get Rafiki and tell him to come to pride rock immediately." He said and Zazu nodded, flying off in the direction of Rafiki's tree. Then Simba made his way back to pride rock with Kopa on his back and Timon and Pumbaa followed behind him.

He carried Kopa all the way back to Pride Rock and as soon as they arrived, everyone came rushing out to help him. Kovu was still no where to be seen but Simba would deal with that as soon as Kopa's alright. Nala was one of the last lionesses to come out and words can not describe what she felt seeing her son like he was.

"What happened?" she asked Simba, absolutely breathless.

Simba laid Kopa carefully on the ground before answering. "I have no idea what happened to him but he's alive." he said but that didn't relieve him of the worry he was feeling.

Kiara soon pushed through the lionesses and was in complete shock when she saw her brother on the ground. "Kopa!" she said joining her parents. She didn't even both to ask what happened to him, but instead asked "Where's Kovu?" because, glancing around she couldn't see him anywhere.

"I have no idea where he is." Simba said. "I told them to go together but they obviously separated." he continued, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Would you be so kind as to move out the way!" and they all turned to the right to see Rafiki making his way through the lionesses. Simba could not be more happy to see him right now. "So why was i called here?" Rafiki said but that was before he turned around and saw Kopa on the floor. "Oh i see." he said going over to him.

"He's badly hurt Rafiki but i have no idea what happened." Simba explained as he watched Rafiki examine his son. Rafiki took this in while looking at Kopa's wounds. He was badly hurt but it wasn't life threatening.

"Ok it seems-" Rafiki begun but he was cut off.

"Kopa!" and it was Vitani. She frantically ran over to where he lay, extreamley distressed to see him lying there. After what she'd witnessed as a cub, to see him like this again pained her. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked Rafiki.

"Yes Vitani you have nothing to worry about." Rafiki assured her. "None of you do." he said turning to the rest of Kopa's family. "I will have to return and gather some things to treat his wounds but he'll need plenty of rest and food."

Simba hung his head. "We don't have any food for today because of the hyena's." and Rafiki's gaze suddenly become troubled.

"Hyena's in the pride lands?" Rafiki questioned and Simba nodded.

"I sent he and Kovu out there to investigate but i never thought this would happen. It's my fault." Simba said feeling completely guilty about what happened to Kopa.

"It's not your fault..." and they all looked down to see Kopa opening his eyes and there was no doubt that had come from him. "You had no idea what would happen." Kopa said coughing. His whole family let out gasps of joy and relief to see he was ok and speaking. Once his eyes focused Kopa could see every face of his family looking down upon him. "Wow I guessed this scared you all didn't it?"

Simba smiled and sighed with relief. "Kopa what happened?" Simba asked and every body looked at him then.

"Jeez can't you just be happy i'm alright before we get into the technical stuff?" he said slowly sitting up.

"Kopa i am happy, we all are. Seeing you like that scared me to death. I think it's customary to ask you what happened." Simba said.

Kopa took a few moments to regain his breath before he told them. "I went to the outlands, just like you said and yeah there was over a dozen hyenas there. They seem to be led by two females, one of which i encountered today. The other..." he started to say then he stopped himself. He remembered that other hyena, Shenzi, and what she'd said to him. "One of them told me she was Shenzi and that she's known you for a long time." he said cautiously.

Simba and Nala both flinched when they heard that name. "I don't believe it she's still alive?" Nala said.

"Before they attacked me..." Kopa continued. "She told me she wants to cause trouble for you. Something about unfinished business."

"What business could she want with us again?" Nala said in disbelief. Simba was the same. He remembered her all right, their first encounter in the elephant graveyard, her and the others chasing him away from the Pride lands and during the final battle. To hear she was still alive and that she was back to cause all sorts of trouble for him wasn't the news he wanted to hear today.

"I don't know but i got the feeling it was personal this time." Kopa said. "I tried to fight back but there was too many of them and they all came at me at once." he explained.

"It's ok Kopa, the important thing is that you're ok." Simba said nuzzling his sons mane.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Kovu stumbled back up Pride Rock, unaware of the events that had taken place in his absence. When he got up there he could see the whole Pride gathered and wondered what was going on. It wasn't until he saw Kopa and his whole family gathered around him, did he realise what was happening. Kiara turned around and saw his him and his ghostly expression.<p>

"Kovu!" she shouted, attracting everyone's attentions as she ran over to him. "You're ok." she said, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Of course i am why...why wouldn't i be ok?" he asked confused.

"Oh i don't know maybe because you left my son to be attacked by over a dozen hyenas!" Simba shouted angrily and it was only then that Kovu saw the cuts on Kopa's body. It took him a while to process.

"Simba stay calm." Nala said but there was no calming him where their son was concerned.

"Simba... I had no idea. I never meant for him to get hurt." Kovu said defensively.

"When i told you to stick together i meant stick together!"

"Dad..." Kopa said trying to intervene but Simba didn't hear him.

"Simba I'm sorry. If i'd known that was going to happen i wouldn't have left." Kovu apologized, rather ashamed that he'd disappointed Simba.

"That doesn't excuse-"

"Dad!" Kopa shouted again, this time getting Simba's attention. "It's not Kovu's fault. I mentioned something that made him leave, so if it's anyone's fault it's my own. Anyway like he said, he didn't know that was going to happen." Kopa said and Kovu couldn't help but feel thankful to him for that.

Simba sighed and realised his son was right. "I'm sorry Kovu he's right." Simba apologized.

"It's ok Simba i would have expected that where he's concerned." Kovu replied.

"Hey!" Kopa said, frowning. "Don't make me out to be like some defenseless little animal." he said feeling insulted.

Kovu laughed a bit and said "I'm sorry but you're the one that was attacked by hyenas and not me."

Kopa didn't even bother responding. He was tired, his body was sore and all he wanted to do was sleep. So he settled inside the den beside Vitani where she kept a watchful eye on him all night

* * *

><p>That night, down at Tojo's den the lionesses princess Binti couldn't sleep. It was the middle of the night now, but with all things she has on her mind, sleeping seems to be the last thing she can do. She stood up and walked out of the cave to go an get some fresh air. Maybe the gentle breeze will help her think things through. She walked out and sat beside a tree, glancing up at the stars in the night sky.<p>

"Everything ok Binti?" and she whipped her head around to see Tojo making his way towards her.

"Oh yeah i just couldn't sleep." she explained as Tojo sat beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it? Kopa always hated looking at the stars. I think that had something to with his past." he laughed. "But me, i've always enjoyed it." he said.

"It is beautiful, my father and I always spend nights looking at the stars." she said.

"You must be so worried about him." Tojo said turning solemn. Binti lowered her gaze and closed her eyes.

"I'm worried about everything Tojo. After all that's happened it seems like i'm the only one trying to keep my pride together. My entire pride is in danger and i just...i don't know what to do." she said and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Simba couldn't help you Binti, but don't worry i'm sure you'll find a way to take back you pride." Tojo said comfortingly and Binti smiled half heartedly as her tears subsided.

"I know and i can completely understand Simba's reasons. Being a princess myself i understand his decision." she said. "But Kopa told me he'd help me find a way." she revealed and Tojo couldn't believe Kopa was going against Simba...again. But he should've expected he wouldn't take no for an answer, Kopa never turns a blind eye to a friend in need. Helping is something he wants to do.

"So because of that i'm going to stick around for a bit. My father's in a safe place and he knows how to hunt well enough to feed himself."

"I'm glad you are. You'll give me some different company for a change." Tojo said gesturing to his bluebirds. Binti laughed quietly and returned her gaze to the stars.

"You know even when we were cubs i liked him. I always thought he was different and i liked different. Now that we're both older i think it's blossomed into something more." she said dreamily and after his failed attempt last time Tojo knew he was going to have to tell her this time. Better she hear it from him.

"Binti there's something you should-"

"Tojo!" and Tojo rolled his eyes. Great someone had interrupted him a second time. But the one who interrupted him was Sura and she looked extreamley scared.

"Sura whats the matter?" he asked.

"Tojo there's a fire in the jungle." she said and Tojo and Binti expressed horrified looks. They looked to the sky and saw smoke, not to mention the tone of birds that where flying away from it.

"Ok Sura get the others, we need to leave before it gets to us." Tojo instructed and Sura woke up the others who all flew down down to Tojo and Binti straight away. They could now see a burning light making it's way towards them and that was their cue to leave.

"Tojo where will we go?" Binti asked.

"Pride Rock." Tojo said. He knew he was taking a big gamble with that but there was nowhere else for them to go. "Come we need to leave now!" he shouted and the birds flew in front of them and Tojo and Binti soon followed after. They narrowly escaped the fire that had now engulfed their home.

* * *

><p>It was morning when Tojo, Binti and the bluebirds reached Pride Rock. They were all exhausted after walking and flying all night, not to mention to devastation of their home being destroyed by a fire. So you can guess how relieved they were once they set foot on Pride Rock. Binti practically collapsed from exhaustion and Tojo had to support her or she'd would've fallen on the ground. It was Timon and Pumbaa who spotted them.<p>

"Hey Pumbaa why is there two unfamiliar lions and bluebirds coming up here? Timon said patting Pumbaa's leg to get his attention.

"Oh they look really tired." Pumbaa said. "Wait one of them's Tojo." he said raising his voice.

"We should tell Simba shouldn't we?" Timon sighed and Pumbaa nodded. "Great i just hope none of them wake up on the wrong side this morning. i hate lions when they're angry." he said slumping off to the den. Luckily for Timon Kopa was already awake and walking about. After what happened yesterday he didn't want to take Rafiki's advice and rest for the entire day. In his opinion moving about was a better cure.

He saw Timon come round to the den and went over to him.

"Hey Timon why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing but we have a situation here." Timon said and Kopa's face turned serious. Timon led him to Binti and Tojo and Kopa was horrified. They both looked exhausted, like they'd been running all night.

"Binti, Tojo." he said running down to them and Binti nearly collapsed on top of him.

"Kopa I am so glad to see you." Tojo said forcing a smile despite how breathless he was.

"Tojo what happened?" he asked but Tojo succumbed to his exhaustion and collapsed on the ground. All the bluebirds rushed to his side immediately. "Timon, Pumbaa wake my father." he ordered and they did as he asked.

His wounds were still sore from yesterday and with Binti's increasing weight leaning against him, they were hurting.

* * *

><p>Once Timon and Pumbaa had awakened the rest of the pride, several lionesses helped Binti up to Pride Rock and Kovu helped Tojo. Simba was distressed at what had happened to his friend and once Tojo was able to speak, he explained to them what happened. How the fire had unexpectedly ravaged through their home, forcing them to leave. Telling him how Pride Rock was the only place he could go at such short notice.<p>

"I'm sorry to be a bother Simba but-"

"It's ok Tojo you're never a bother to me. You can stay here and rest until it's safe for you to return home." he said and at that moment Binti began to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled because the first face she saw was Kopa's.

"Hey Binti." Kopa said smiling at her.

"Hey." she said happily, still mildly tired. Seeing them together again didn't sit well with Vitani, who was watching from behind Kopa. Of course she wouldn't wish what had happened to them on anyone and she had no problem with her staying here. Her problem was where Kopa was concerned. "Nice to see you again." Binti said.

"Yeah but i only wish it was under better circumstances." Kopa replied.

"Alright we should let Tojo and Binti rest up in the den. After the night they've had they should be left alone." Simba said and Tojo and Binti walked inside the den, with the bluebird's in tow.

"She sure likes you." Vitani said to Kopa, once the rest of the pride had moved off.

Kopa scoffed and knew why she'd said that. "Tani she's just a friend." he assured her.

"I know but i think she see's you as more than that." she said.

"Tani I love you, so stop getting jealous." Kopa teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Vitani argued back.

"Really because it sounds like you were. " he continued to tease.

"Kopa I'm not jealous i'm just..." and she struggled to find the right word to say. "Concerned." she said.

"Ok, whatever you want to call it." he said. "But seriously Tani i didn't peg you to be the jealous type." and before she could say anything else, he nuzzled her gently.

"Kopa!" and they pulled apart after hearing Simba call for him. "I want to talk to you about something." he said and Vitani told Kopa to go and she walked off. Kopa walked up and stood beside Simba.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This fire that happened last night, I can't deny that i think it had something to do with the hyenas." Simba said.

"You really think they purposely created a fire?" Kopa questioned.

"I'm not sure but you told me Shenzi wants to create trouble and until i find out exactly what i can't rule anything out." he told him.

"Yeah I suppose. But i can't figure out exactly why she wants to cause trouble. She said it was personal but that doesn't give me many clues." Kopa said.

"I know and believe me i'd like to know that as well..." Simba said looking out across the outlands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days have passed since the lioness princess Binti and Tojo came to stay at Pride Rock. Tojo's home had been hit by a fire that ravaged the jungle. Then of course there's the trouble with the hyenas and as a result the pride has now been without food for four days.

Kopa was round the back of pride rock. He's been out several times to try and find food but all the herds have gone beyond the borders of the Pride lands. Living with an empty stomach did not sit well for him.

"I can't stand this." he said listening to his grumbling stomach.

"Well there's no use working yourself up about it." And Kopa turned around to see Binti making her way towards him. She'd recovered quickly since she and Tojo arrived, even without the food. She's the only one putting on a smile around here and she's not even part of the pride.

"Oh, hey Binti." Kopa said and Binti sat down beside him.

"Kopa, I'm sure the herds will come back soon. They can't stay away from the pride lands forever." Binti said.

"Now why does that not make me feel better?" Kopa questioned. "Even if they did, the hyenas would either hunt them themselves or drive them off again. They've made it their mission to ruin everything for us." He continued.

"I know but the way I see it you're giving the hyenas exactly what they want. They want you to be effected by this because that will give them the satisfaction. Show them you're still coming back strong and trust me things will turn around." She said.

"You know I'm beginning to think you'll make a wiser ruler than me Binti." Kopa laughed.

"Well I've learnt it all from my father, so i wouldn't go that far." Binti laughed. Soon after Vitani came around and saw them sitting together. She tried to harness what little self control she had as she went over to them.

"Kopa!" she called out and both Binti and Kopa turned round to face her.

"Oh hey Tani, what's the matter?" Kopa asked.

"Your father wants to see you. He's round the front." Vitani told him. Kopa sighed and went off to meet Simba, leaving Vitani and Binti alone. Ever since Binti arrived Vitani's not had much quality time with him and it's beginning to get on her nerves. Seeing them together again made her furious.

* * *

><p>Leaving Vitani and Binti behind, Kopa returned to the front of Pride Rock. He saw Simba waiting for him at the entrance and went down to meet him.<p>

"You wanted to see me." Kopa said.

"Yes I did. We need to go investigate this fire in the jungle." Simba said. "If the hyenas had something to do with it I need to find out."

"Ok and you need me to show you the way." Kopa said.

"That and because one you're the prince and two you're my son. What's wrong with me wanting some quality father son time?" Simba said smiling.

Kopa laughed at his father. "Ok dad let's go." He said and both of them walked off side by side.

It wasn't long before they made it to the jungle and even Simba admitted what a lovely place it was. But that was before they noticed the burnt ground with ashes scattered all across it. The trees were burnt as well and what once was a beautiful place was now a wasteland. Turns out the fire hadn't ravaged the whole jungle though, just the area where Tojo's den was and west of it.

"The den's just near here." Kopa said and as they got closer he noticed the burnt ground and ashes.

"I can't believe something as terrible as this happened to such a lovely place." Simba said appalled by what had happened.

"Yeah me too, this place was my home and now it's burnt down." Kopa said sadly. "All the animals that lived here too, its sad thinking most of them died."

"It is. Those animals were under my care and I let this happen." Simba said but suddenly Kopa noticed something up ahead. He ran off in that direction and Simba followed hastily after him. Beyond where Tojo's cave was, the wilderness had been completely untouched.

"That's not right." Kopa said shaking his head. "The fire burnt down most of the jungle, how can this be fine?"

"That is strange. Hang on…" Simba said as he surveyed the part that had been touched by the fire. "Oh…" he said.

"What, what is it?" Kopa said seeing his father's ghostly expression. When he saw what he was looking at he said exactly the same thing. Below where Simba was standing there was two, very distinctive black marks on the ground. It was ash but it was darker than the rest of the burnt ground. There was no doubt those ashes had once been two large sticks and that this is where the fire begun. Someone had deliberately set the fire.

"Just as i suspected." Simba said and he sighed heavily. "Part of me didn't want it to have anything to do with them."

"As if it wouldn't." Kopa scowled. "They are going to be responsible for everything that happens here." he said angrily.

"Kopa i know you're upset..."

"This was my home and they destroyed it and everything that lived in it!" Kopa shouted.

"I know and don't think i'm just going to let this go. I will put a stop to this." Simba assured him and Kopa could only hope he would.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Pride Rock, Vitani was lounging on a rock when she spotted Binti come out to get a drink. She smiled to herself as she leapt off the rock and made her way over to Binti. This was the perfect time to get a one on one conversation with her and get to know more about her competition.<p>

"Excuse me, Binti is it?" Vitani said sitting down beside her.

"Oh yes and you are-"

"Vitani." Vitani said, cutting her off rather quickly.

Binti smiled and said "Vitani, is there something you wanted?" she asked kindly.

"Uh yeah I was wondering if we could talk." Vitani said, still smiling.

"Sure, about what?" Binti inquired.

"Well…" Vitani said taking a quick sip of water. "I just wanted to know how you and Kopa met." She asked.

"Oh well we were only cubs at the time, I think about six months old. I'd been with my father but I'd strayed off. I was running through the grass, chasing after a butterfly when all of a sudden there he was. I'm not sure if I'd crossed the border of the Pride lands or him but he was looking upset." Binti explained. "So I went over I asked what was wrong."

"Well considering what he'd been through i'm not surprised. But go on." Vitani said, laughing nervously.

"So i asked him and he said he'd ran away. I didn't know what to say back then but i tried to cheer him up. I told him my name and he told me his and things just moved on from there." Binti finished with a small smile. "We met up a few times after that to play together and Tojo was always with him. Back in my pride there wasn't really any cubs my age so he was the only friend i had."

"Oh i see." Vitani said and she couldn't help but connect with her on that aspect, after all she hadn't had any friend her age and Kopa had been the only one.

"Yeah he always told me that no matter where we are we'll always be friends." she said, reminiscing about their times together.

That comment caught Vitani's attention but not in a good way. Kopa had told her the exact same thing before he was attacked by her mother. Thinking about it, she can't blame him because he thought he'd never see her again, but still you don't just promise something like that to two girls, especially one like Binti. Her jealousy was beginning to loom out of control and what's worse Binti has absolutely no idea that Kopa's already taken.

* * *

><p>Down in the outlands the scene was far more cheery than expected. Unlike the pride the hyenas were enjoying full stomachs and an endless supply of food. They had been celebrating their success at getting one over on the pride and Shenzi could not be happier.<p>

"Looks like our luck is finally turning around." she said to Bidii.

"Yes. I have to admit mother I've never felt so superior before. Now the lions are the ones who are suffering." Bidii laughed and Shenzi soon joined in. "Lets see how long they can last without their precious food."

"That fire you set a couple days back should really cause them grief." Shenzi continued to laugh, but more evilly this time. "Well done Bidii."

"Thank you mother. I knew how protective Simba was of those animals so what better way to shake up his resolve." Bidii said and she stretched out and rolled onto her back.

"Yes but we're not done yet Bidii. There's still plenty of things i want you to do. Speaking of which i have a new task for you and trust me you'll enjoy this." Shenzi said and Bidii reluctantly rolled back onto to her stomach and turned to face Shenzi.

"Mother can't i relax for a couple more days, we have plenty of food and-" but Shenzi was quick to cut her off.

"You haven't listened to what i was going to say yet. Don't try and worm your way out of it before I've even told you." Shenzi scolded and Bidii rolled her eyes.

"Fine, it better be enjoyable." Bidii said and Shenzi grinned.

"Oh trust me it is..." Shenzi laughed as she explained it to her daughter. It definitely got Bidii excited and it wasn't long before she gathered up some hyenas and headed towards Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>After discovering the cause of the fire and establishing that the hyenas had something to do with it Simba and Kopa had no choice but to head back to Pride Rock. The jungle was a complete wreck and who know's how long all the plants and tree's will take to grow back? It's not safe for anyone to live there at the moment. Which means Tojo might have to stay there longer that they originally expected.<p>

Kopa had been silent on the journey back. Simba didn't like seeing him so upset and angry and his unhappiness only made him want to stop the hyenas more.

"So tell me what was it like growing up in the jungle?" he asked trying to get him to speak.

Kopa didn't hesitate to speak. "It was great, it was so spacious. I could go anywhere and do anything in that place. I was free." Kopa said. "I think i must have been friends with a dozen different animals in that place. They weren't afraid of lions back when i was growing up and i liked it." he laughed, remembering those days.

"I'm not surprised." Simba said, smiling at him.

"They were like my second family. It wasn't just Tojo who looked out for me, it was those animals too. Now they're all gone." Kopa said, his smile turning upside down.

"I can understand that because all i had growing up was Timon and Pumbaa. If anything happened to them i'd be upset too." Simba said, comfortingly.

"Yeah." Kopa said, laughing slightly.

"What?" Simba asked, seeing the way Kopa was looking at him.

"Nothing it's just i can't help but realise how our lives turned out so similar." Kopa said and Simba felt that bond between them slowly begin to reform. "You know as i was growing up i never looked up at the stars, it reminded me too much of you." Kopa revealed.

"Why's that?" Simba asked but he already knew the answer.

"It was because i could remember that night you told me about the great kings of the past. It was one of the memories i treasured as i was growing up even though it was painful." he told him.

"You still remember that huh?" Simba said happily.

"I could never forget it..."

* * *

><p><em>3 and a half years ago...<em>

_"Dad where are we going?" Kopa asked running alongside his father. Simba had told him he wanted to take him somewhere but he didn't say where._

_"You'll see." Simba said. _

_"But it's dark and you never take me out when it's dark." Kopa informed him and Simba laughed at the curiosity of his son._

_"I know but tonight's special, it's something my father did with me when i was your age." he said. Suddenly he stopped and Kopa bumped into his back leg. Simba gazed up towards the sky and smiled. "Ok we're here." he said._

_"What? there's nothing here but grass." Kopa said, glancing around rather confused._

_"Kopa look up at the sky." Simba instructed him and Kopa turned his gaze upwards towards the sky._

_"What's so special about the stars?" he questioned not impressed. Simba rolled his eyes and sat down._

_"Kopa i'm going to tell you something that my father told me. Sit down." Simba said and Kopa placed himself next to Simba. "My father told me that the great kings of the past look down on us from the stars and will always be there to guide us."_

_"Really? seems weird." Kopa said, looking up at the stars._

_"So when my time as king finishes and it's your turn to rule over the Pride lands, i want you to remember that whenever you feel lost i will always be there to guide you. No matter what we will always be together." and he nuzzled the side of Kopa's face warmly._

_"Always?" Kopa questioned, looking up at Simba with admiration._

_Simba laughed slightly and said "Always."_

_Kopa's face beamed as he continued to glance up at the stars. "Hey dad do you think i'll be as good a king as you?"_

_"I hope so but don't worry, you have many years to learn before you have to take on that responsibility." Simba said smiling down at his son._

_"Ok so that means i still have plenty of time to do this!" Kopa said and he jumped onto Simba's. The two then begun rolling around playfully in the grass, laughing as they chased each other. When they finished Simba was on his back and Kopa was standing on top of him._

_"Told you i can pin you dad." Kopa said rather proud._

_"You got that skill from your mother." Simba laughed and Kopa got off him and Simba rolled back onto his stomach. "But Kopa there's something else i want to tell you tonight." he said and Kopa listened intently.  
><em>_  
>"What is it?" he asked.<em>

_"Well you're going to be a big brother." Simba said happily._

_"So i'm going to get a little sister or brother?" he said and Simba nodded. Kopa took this in and contemplated this for a second. He walked around in a circle before facing Simba again._

_"Well are you excited?" Simba questioned._

_"I guess." Kopa said but deep down he was excited about the prospect of having a younger sibling. Little did he know he wouldn't get to meet her until she was much older._

_"Ok we should get back now." Simba said standing up and Kopa quickly followed after him. The memory of that night would stay in his mind forever._

* * *

><p><em>Back in the present...<em>

"It was one of my favorite memories you know." Kopa smiled.

"It was for me too. After we thought you died i went to that place alone to see if i could see another star in the sky." Simba revealed smiling. "I never said this before but i really missed you back then. You were my heart, which is why i thought Kopa was a great name for you, considering it's meaning." he said.

"I know I-"

"There you two are." and they both recognised the familiar voice Timon and saw the meerkat striding towards them. Only then did they realise they were back at Pride Rock. "Where have you been?" he asked and he seemed rather frantic for some reason.

"Timon we went to investigate the fire in the jungle." Simba informed him.

"You should have been here Simba it was terrible. Have i ever told you how much i hate hyenas?" Timon said running about, scanning the place for more hyenas. "They came out of no where and-"

"Timon slow down. What happened?" Kopa asked calmly.

Timon took a deep breath and said "Hyenas, they attacked the pride..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Both Simba and Kopa were stricken with worry, not mention in shock that the hyenas had attacked without the two strongest members there. Timon was shaking now and Simba had never seen him so scared before.

"Is everyone ok?" Simba asked frantically.

Timon pondered for a second and then said "Yes everyone's ok but Kiara….she got hurt."

"Kiara's hurt!" both Simba and Kopa said and without bothering to ask Timon more, they both ran up onto pride rock and made their way towards the den.

As they approached all the lionesses were in the den, including Tojo and his bluebirds. As soon as one of them saw Simba and Kopa approaching they all moved aside, making a clear path for them to get to Kiara. She was lying on the ground and both Nala and Kovu were beside her.

She was unconscious but breathing. All the other lionesses looked worn and exhausted. Whatever had happened with the hyenas definitely hadn't been good.

"I can't believe this happened." Kopa said as Simba went over and nuzzled the top of Kiara's head.

"There was about ten of them that attacked." And Vitani stepped out from the crowd looking as exhausted as the others. She wasn't badly hurt and Kopa ran over to her immediately. He nuzzled her affectionately, thankful that she was ok.

"Tani you're ok." He said and they stepped back from each other.

"Yeah but I would have been where Kiara was if your mother hadn't stepped in." she said and they both looked towards Nala.

"Well you would have done the same for me." Nala said softly and Kopa thanked his mother.

"Can someone explain to me what exactly happened?" Simba demanded.

"They came out of nowhere and like Vitani said there was about ten of them." Tama said, stepping forward. "We didn't notice them until they approached Kiara but they'd already begun attacking her when we got to them."

"We started to fight them off but they wouldn't stop, they just kept attacking us. Tojo intervened and I don't know if they were threatened but they ran off as soon he appeared." Vitani said.

"Thank you Tojo." Simba said and Tojo politely nodded without saying anything.

"But Kiara was hurt and I hate to say this but I think that was their main objective." Vitani continued.

Simba sighed heavily and looked down at Kiara. This was getting completely out of hand now. Shenzi was targeting his family and that was not going to stand, first Kopa now Kiara.

"This has gone too far now. I will not stand for this. If they think they can destroy this pride they are sadly mistaken." Simba said. "I promise you all I will not let this continue. Something will be done about this." he said and they could all see the determination in his eyes.

Only thing was how was he going to deal with this?

* * *

><p>Kopa and Simba didn't tell the other pride members about what they'd discovered in the jungle until Kiara was awake. They figured they'd had enough stress for one day. Rafiki had come to Pride Rock when Kiara woke up and said she was fine, but that brought up the food problem again as Rafiki noted they all needed food in them to completely gain back their strength.<p>

"Kiara are you sure you want to stand because sitting down is fine." Kovu said fussing around her.

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "Kovu I'm fine, a little hungry but fine." She assured him and he was reminded of his hunger too.

"Ok I was just making sure. Anyway your father and brother have something important they need to tell us so we should go." He said and Kiara followed soundlessly beside him.

When they got there the whole pride was there including Tojo, his bluebirds and Binti. Simba smiled once he saw, since he was happy she was up and walking.

"Now that you all are here there is something Kopa and I have to tell you regarding the fire that ravaged the jungle." Simba said and Kopa stepped forward.

"Almost all of the jungle has been completely burnt down by the fire. There was no life present when we were there." Kopa said and they all hung their heads. "But we did discover something."

"Yes, we noticed two distinct black marks at the edge and they looked very much like two sticks. It seems they were deliberately set on fire then placed there to burn down the jungle." Simba informed them and the lionesses looked less than surprised.

"So I guess that means I'm stuck here for a while." Tojo added in, speaking for the first time. He was upset but not as much as he would be if he had nowhere else to go. The bluebirds on the other hand all let out heavy sighs.

"You know you're always welcome to stay here Tojo. But until the jungle recovers I have to advise you to stay here." Simba said solemnly.

"We're certain the fire was deliberately set by the hyenas." Kopa said. "They seem intent on making our lives miserable and ruining the Pride Lands. In a simpler way they want us to suffer." Kopa explained.

"But I don't understand why they hate us so much." Kiara said. "I know about everything that happened in the past but I just can't get my head around it." And she sighed heavily.

"I know Kiara but the hyenas have made it clear they hate us and they are going to do everything to make us suffer. As king I won't stand for that." he said softly and Kiara nodded to show she understood.

After they had explained everything to the rest of the pride Kopa went with Vitani and they took a walk round the back of pride rock. What with all the problems with the hyenas it's been hard to act happy and normal round each other.

"All this stuff with the hyenas is really getting to me." Kopa said. "I wish i could wipe those smug smiles of all their faces." he complained.

"I know, i think everyone around here feels like that. But to change this subject, i had a talk with your friend Binti earlier." Vitani said and Kopa looked at her suspiciously and raised an eye.

"You did?" he questioned.

"Yeah and she seems nice. She told me about how you two met but there was one thing she said that bothered me."

"Really, what was that?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

"She told me you told her that wherever you were you'd always be best friends." she said and it didn't take Kopa long to figure out what bothered her so much with that. "I remember you said exactly the same thing to me."

"Tani that was before your mother attacked me and i'd never thought i'd see you again. Binti was there she was the only friend i had." he explained.

"I get that but seriously Kopa she worships the ground you walk on. I could see it in her face when she was telling me it." and her voice became slightly raised. Unknown to them Binti had walked to where they were and was watching them, keeping well hidden. She didn't understand why Vitani would be talking to him about all this.

"Tani how many times do i have to say this?" he said laughing slightly. "I love you and only you. You don't need to be threatened by her. If Binti really does feel about me that way then i'll have to let her down gently. But she's a friend and i care about her ok." he said.

"Fine just tell me when you do ok?" she said smiling and he smiled back.

"Sure." he said.

But round the corner where Binti was hiding she was feeling utterly heart broken. No one had told her Kopa was with somebody else and they certainly hadn't given anything away that they were together. She didn't know what to do. He felt like a stranger to her now considering they'd once been friends in the past. She really did feel that way about him but obviously she'd been too late. Without a seconds glance she turned away from that scene, a tear in her eye.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and everyone was asleep in the den. The only one awake was Binti and after finding out about Kopa and Vitani previously that day, she made a heartfelt decision. She was quiet as she walked out the den, careful not to wake any of the others. She ran down to the entrance of Pride Rock and before she left, she stopped to take one last glance at it. She couldn't stay here, not now that she knew she couldn't be with Kopa. That had been one of the main reasons she'd stuck around at Pride Rock, to spend more time with him. But now that was all pointless.<p>

Despite what he had promised her, she couldn't let him do that for her. It was her pride and therefore her problem. They both have their own responsibilities and she can't stay around here any longer, it was too painful now. Leaving in the middle of the night was best because she didn't want anyone to know and most importantly she could avoid saying goodbye, something she didn't want to do. Soon after she ran, ran as fast as she could away from Pride Rock and in the direction of her lands, where she'd left her father.

It took her all night and most of the morning to travel back to her own lands and the Pride Lands were far behind her now.

"Father..." she called out once she reached the den they'd made to be their hide out. There was no answer and she called out again. "Father!" she shouted this time and still there was no answer. But suddenly she heard footsteps and saw something coming out of the den. For a moment she thought it was her father but she was horrified at what approached her.

"I don't think your daddy's gonna answer you princess." a male lion laughed evilly and she recognised him as one of the lions that took over her pride and forced her and her father out.

"What...what have you done to him!" she demanded and all the lion did was laugh.

"Something i should have done the first time." and Binti knew exactly what he meant by that. He'd found her father and killed him. She froze completely and complete sadness stuck her.

"No!" she screamed.

"I'm afraid so. Now i'm going to do the same thing to you!" and right at that moment she saw the lion swiftly advancing on her, looking like he was going to kill.

* * *

><p>When Kopa woke up that very morning he immediately noticed Binti wasn't there. He searched everywhere for her and couldn't find her. He asked around but no one seemed to know where she was, even Tojo who immediately become worried.<p>

"Dad have you seen Binti?" he asked frantically when he found Simba.

"No i haven't why?" Simba asked seeing his sons distressed face.

"She's missing and i can't find her. No one seems to have seen her." he said.

"Kopa maybe she went back to her lands. She has her own problems to deal with." Simba said softly.

"No, she'd tell me if she did and it's not like her to just leave without telling anyone. I was going to-" but he stopped himself, reminding himself that he'd made Binti a promise to help her regain her pride and Simba knew nothing about that. "This isn't like her." he said plainly. Then he ran off.

"Kopa where are you going?" he asked yelling after him.

"To find her." he yelled back to Simba. Simba couldn't stop him as Kopa sped off through the grass. The only thing he could do was follow after him. After last time he wasn't going to let him go somewhere by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That morning Vitani woke up late. She stood up and stretched out, yawning in the process. She noticed Kopa was around and Binti too. In saying that, she wasn't at all suspicious. Kopa was probably telling her about them right now. She walked out of the den and was greeted by beautiful sunlight.

To her left, she saw Kiara and Kovu talking and she went over to them.

"Hey guys." she said and both Kiara and Kovu gave her nervous smiles.

"Morning, Vitani." Kiara said. But something in the way she said that made Vitani suspicious.

"Kiara what is it?" she asked. Kiara didn't say anything for a moment and she looked like she was figuring out the best way to say this. "Kiara." She said again. "What is it?"

Kiara sighed and said "Binti ran away during the night and Kopa and father went to look for her." She explained.

"What?" Vitani said in disbelief. "When did they leave?"

"Not long ago. Kopa seemed really worried about her though." Kovu said.

Vitani didn't know what to make of this; this hadn't exactly been what she expected to hear this morning. Why would she leave so suddenly? More to the point why would she leave without telling Kopa or Tojo at least?

"I'm not surprised. Kopa really cares about her." Kiara said but Vitani wasn't really listening.

She was too busy thinking about how stupid she's been about this whole situation with Binti. Of course Kopa would care about her, they're friends. If it were the other way round she'd want to help her friend at all costs. But there had never been anything to be jealous about with her.

"I hope they find her." Vitani said, quietly, to Kovu and Kiara's astonishment. It was true though Vitani wanted them to find her. She could see how much Binti meant to Kopa and she knew if anything happened to her Kopa would never forgive himself.

The thing that made her so jealous was thought of Kopa being taken away from her. Binti was drawing all his attention and she didn't like it. Only now does she realise how selfish she's been about it. Binti's a gentle lioness and as soon as Kopa and Simba find her she's going to make it up to them both.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them Binti had come across one of the lions that took over her pride. He'd found the hiding spot where she'd left her father and had killed him before she got there. Now he was trying to do the same thing to her.<p>

"Come on princess I promise it'll be quick." She heard him teasing. She'd run away from him as fast as she could in hope of losing him, but he was restless and wouldn't give up. "You should've known we wouldn't let you dad get away from us that easily." He continued and Binti tried ever so desperately to ignore it.

Binti stopped in her tracks to regain some much needed breath. She went to move again when she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She backed up slowly while keeping her eyes on those bushes. To her relief it was only hyrax and she turned away from it and kept on running.

But as soon as she turned the other way to run she found herself less than a metre away from that savage lion.

"What luck you actually came to me." He laughed wickedly. Binti scoured her surroundings for an escape route. "There's nowhere to run now princess." He said.

"That's where your wrong." she said grinning at him before turning around and running back in the direction she came from.

"Get back here!" the lion roared but Binti knew exactly what she was doing. A few more steps and she would officially be back in the Pride Lands. She glanced behind her to see the lion gaining on her. She leapt over a large rock and into a clearing of tall grass.

She stopped immediately and turned around. The lion had followed her but he was still on top of the rock.

"What are you playing at?" he growled and Binti smiled, proud of her accomplishment. "You're in Pridelander territory. You can't go there." He said, spitefully.

"That's where you're wrong. I can come here but you can't." she said. "I know the king of these lands and I don't think he'd hesitate to deal with another male lion on his territory."

The lion growled at her again, angry and frustrated that he'd been outsmarted by a lonely lioness.

"You may have got me this time princess but I still have your pride and trust me I will get you!" He shouted before turning back and leaving.

Binti sighed with relief at having avoided her attacker. Now she could have time to mourn her father.

* * *

><p>As Kopa ran frantically through the grass he dreaded to think about what could've happened to Binti. Even though the reason why she left escaped him he just wanted her to be ok.<p>

"Kopa!" Simba called out from behind him and he stopped. Once Simba caught up with him he continued to walk slowly with Simba walking by his side. "Kopa I know you're worried but you can't just go charging off like that." he said.

"I didn't ask you to come with me." Kopa said back.

"No but after the last time I'm not going to let you go somewhere alone." He said.

"I have to find her dad, this isn't like her." Kopa explained. "I know I can't just go charging off, but this is my friend."

"I know and I'd do the exact same thing if I was in your position." Simba said softly. "She seems like a nice girl and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her."

"I know it's just…" Kopa hesitated.

"Just what?" Simba asked.

"Wait…Binti!" Kopa shouted and he ran off. Simba looked in that direction and saw a lioness walking through the grass. He followed Kopa and ran over straight away.

"Binti what happened?" Kopa asked frantically. "Where did you go? Why did you leave?" he said.

"I've never been happier to see you." was all she said before collapsing on the ground.

"We should take her back to pride rock." Simba said and it didn't take Kopa long to gather Binti onto his back. With that they made their way back to pride rock.

As soon as they arrived back at Pride Rock Kopa let her down inside the den and left her to rest. Once she was awake and feeling better she'd be able to explain everything to him.

Strangely enough, the first one Binti spoke to when she woke up was Simba. He'd instructed the other lionesses to go and tell Kopa she was awake, when she called him over and asked to speak with him. She sat up carefully when Simba came in and sat opposite her.

"I'm sorry to be such of a bother to your pride." She apologized.

"Why would you think such a thing?" Simba questioned, smiling warmly at her.

"I've caused so much controversy here and it just feels like I'm imposing on a place where I'm not wanted." She said.

"Well I can tell you you're not imposing. You're always welcome here, any friend of my children are." Simba said. "I'm not the kind of king to turn down someone in need."

"Well that makes me happier. My father was always like that. So kind and selfless." she reminisced. "He would always say he'd passed those qualities on to me and that i'd make a fine ruler some day." and she laughed slightly with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sure you will. You can teach Kopa a couple of things." Simba laughed.

"I can't thank you enough Simba even after everything that's happened. I don't know how i can face Kopa though." she said and her pleasant smile turned upside down, suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked.

"He promised me he would help me take back my pride. I can't help but feel like I've let him down-"

"He what!" Simba roared, cutting her off. Binti was surprised at his outburst.

"He told me he'd try and find a way to help me take back my pride. I knew he was going against you but he didn't seem to care. Simba i would never want him to risk his life for me like that and that's why i left." she explained to him and Simba calmed himself.

"It's not your fault." he said. "Please you should rest more." he told her and Binti reluctantly sat back down, mentally hitting herself what she'd just said.

* * *

><p>Simba left the den straight after and he was greeted by Kopa who'd been informed that Binti was awake.<p>

"Hey dad is she okay?" he asked and when Simba didn't answer he said "I should go talk to her." and he went to move around Simba into the den, but Simba stopped him each time.

"You and me need to talk." Simba said and Kopa didn't know what do make of that.

"Why can't i see Binti?" he asked but Simba didn't answer him. "Dad what's going on?"

"What's going on? You lied to me Kopa and you disobeyed me yet again!" he shouted and Kopa backed up a little. Simba's outburst had attracted the attention of some of the other lionesses and even Tojo, and they came out to see what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Kopa asked, getting slightly nervous.

"What am i talking about? Oh i don't know maybe i'm talking about the fact that you promised Binti you'd help her gain back her pride after i clearly said no." Kopa was really nervous now. How was he going to explain this one?

"She told you didn't she?"he asked and Simba nodded.

"I can't believe you Kopa and i was really beginning to think we were making some progress. You just can't stop disobeying me." he said.

"I'm not disobeying you, i'm doing what i think is right." Kopa argued back.

"Kopa you are not yet king, you can't make these sorts of decisions yourself. Why couldn't you accept my decision?" Simba said.

"It's not like i was asking the whole pride to get involved. I promised Binti i would help her because she's my friend and i'll do anything to help a friend." he said and Simba didn't say anything back for a while.

After the silence he said, with a heavy heart "I'm sorry Kopa but i'm confining you to pride rock." and he begin to walk away.

"What you can't do that!" Kopa shouted, angry.

"I think you'll find that I can. You leave me with no choice Kopa, i'm going to have to send Binti away."

"No! you can't send her away." Kopa complained but Simba turned away from him and walked towards Tojo.

"I'm sorry to do this Tojo but could you escort Binti to Rafiki. He'll help her regain her strength. I can't have her here anymore." Simba sighed.

"Of course Simba i completely understand." Tojo said and with that he went to go and inform Binti of this decision. Simba turned back towards Kopa who was in a fit of rage now.

"You can't send her away, she has no one to help her, no where to go." Kopa said.

"I don't want to send her away Kopa, i really don't but like i said you've left me with no choice. Your disobedience is getting too much now. I need you to learn that sometimes you just can't help in these situations. The only way i'm going to get through to you is if Binti isn't here anymore. I can't have you going behind my back and risking your life. The sooner she's gone the sooner you can forget about it an accept that we can't get involved." Simba explained but nothing was going to make Kopa feel any better.

"I will never accept that-" Kopa said but Simba cut him off.

"It's about time you did. It's a good thing i found out before you went through with any of this. Binti even said herself she doesn't want you to risk your life for her, so it's time you accepted this Kopa and moved on." he said.

Kopa couldn't say anything. What could he say? "Until I can believe that you've accepted that i'm confining you to pride rock. You are not allowed to go anywhere but here is that clear?" Simba demanded.

Kopa still didn't say anything. All he did was run off to stop himself from doing or saying something he would regret.

* * *

><p>Tojo didn't leave with Binti until the evening. Vitani had heard what had happened with Kopa and Simba earlier on and when she asked him if he'd like to come with her to see them off he refused. She caught Binti outside the den just as she was making her way down to the entrance.<p>

"Binti." she said stepping forward.

Binti was a little surprised to see her, after everything that had happened and she was a little dissapointed Kopa wasn't there.

"Oh Vitani have you come to see me off?" she asked.

"Yes and believe me i tried to get Kopa to come but he's being his usual stubborn self and refused." Vitani said and Binti smiled half heartedly at her. "I'm really sorry you have to leave Binti. Simba didn't want that but he's just trying to get through to Kopa and it seems this is the only way."

"I can see that." Binti said and Vitani noticed Binti was looking every where except directly at her.

"Binti why did you leave?" Vitani asked and Binti was surprised. "It really hurt him once you left-"

"I know about you and him." Binti said cutting her off and Vitani's eyes widened.

"You...do?" Vitani said, rather taken aback.

"Yes i saw you the other day and i heard everything you said. He loves you and i don't blame you for feeling jealous. You were right about my intentions." she said and Vitani didn't know what to make of this.

"Is that why you left?" she asked.

"Yes, i couldn't stay here, there was nothing left for me. I care about Kopa too much to have him risk his life for me. Maybe me leaving now is the best thing." she sighed.

"Binti i'm sorry you found out like that. I was being selfish as it was. After everything that you've been through you didn't deserve that." Vitani apologized.

"There's no need to be sorry Vitani. You're really lucky to have him. I can see how much he loves you, you never know maybe i'll find someone who will love me like that one day." Binti said with a smile and Vitani smiled back.

"What will you do know?" Vitani asked.

"I don't know but i'll figure something out." Binti said and she turned to leave.

"Binti!" Vitani shouted calling her back.

"Yes?" Binti said, glancing at Vitani.

"Be safe and i hope you will find somebody someday." she said and Binti smiled at her one last time before turning to Tojo and walking off into the night with him.

* * *

><p>Evening in the outlands was as gloomy as usual. Most of the hyenas were asleep now except for Shenzi and Bidii who were inside their cave. They were both lying down and Bidii was trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't because Shenzi wouldn't stop talking.<p>

"Isn't this great Bidii? the lions are starving, we've had great meals for the past few days, we've attacked the prince and Simba's pride. We're definitely moving on up." Shenzi said happily. "The more we make Simba suffer the better it will be for us, not to mention it's making me feel a whole lot better." and she laughed.

"Mother will you please be quiet." Bidii insisted and Shenzi ignored her.

"I can only imagine how Simba's taking all this. He's got to crack soon." Shenzi continued and Bidii rolled her eyes. Even though messing with the lions has been fun she's been worried about her mothers true intentions. She knows she wants to make Simba suffer like they've suffered over the years but there has to be something more to it than that and getting one over on the lions.

"Mother don't you think we should take a break for a while? i mean the lions have no food so they won't be doing much that we can mess with." Bidii said.

"There's no time to take breaks Bidii. This time we need Simba to come to us. His son, while entertaining wasn't good enough and neither was his daughter. This time we need Simba in our grasp." Shenzi said.

Bidii sighed, annoyed and said "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Well put it this way Bidii, we've pushed Simba a lot these past few days and i bet he's on the brink already trying to figure out what to do. We need do something that will completely send him over the edge. Any ideas?" she asked but as if Bidii was going to answer her now, she was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Can we talk about this in the morning." Bidii said closing her eyes.

"Fine but i'll think up something too and we can discuss them tomorrow." Shenzi agreed and to Bidii's pleasure she finally stopped talking and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A few days have passed since the lioness princess Binti left and Simba had confined Kopa to Pride Rock. Kopa had tried to argue against this many times but Simba would not listen. Until Simba could be sure he'd let this go he had to keep him here where he could keep an eye on him.

Kopa had gotten up early that morning to avoid any more awkwardness with Simba. He didn't want to feel that way towards his father but lately he just can't help it. There was a cool breeze in the air and as he sat atop the stand he let it sooth his back. The silence soothed him also but that would not last long.

"Morning Kopa!" and Kopa looked to his left to see Eupe, one of the bluebirds, fluttering above him.

"Morning Eupe." Kopa said, trying to make himself sound interested.

"What you doing?" she asked, flying round to the front of his face.

"Nothing much, seems like that's all I'll be telling everyone while I can't go anywhere." Kopa complained, getting slightly agitated.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that, I can't imagine what it must be like stuck in one place all the time." She said in her sweet, apologetic voice.

"You don't know how much I envy you and the others Eupe, always have. You have wings and you can go wherever you want." Kopa said.

"I know and I love it!" Eupe said and she fluttered around joyfully in the air. When she stopped and saw Kopa's solemn look, she stopped looking so overjoyed and tried to think of a way to cheer him up. "Hey, you must be hungry right?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Eupe we've gone without food for almost a week now I'm starving." Kopa scoffed and he could see Eupe was dying to tell him something. "Eupe what's got you so excited?" he asked.

"Well you know that big gorge just beyond the borders of the pride lands." Eupe said and Kopa nodded. He knew that place too well and he could recall the time when Simba told him that had been the place of Mufasa's death. "Well there's a huge herd of wildebeest down there. I flew down there the other day and spotted them." She said.  
>"Well that's great Eupe you should tell the lionesses about this." Kopa told her and Eupe couldn't believe he didn't understand what she was getting at.<p>

"No I'm telling you. Come on Kopa you're probably the best hunter in the pride, even Tojo would say how good you were when you lived with us." She said.

Kopa sighed and said "Eupe, my father confined me to pride rock, I'm not supposed to go anywhere. I don't think he'll like it if I just happen to sneak off to go hunting." He said. "He didn't even like me doing much of that in the first place."

"Yeah but you never take no for an answer do you? Come on Kopa you've been starving for days and so has your pride. I think if you come back with some food your dad will forgive you." She said, rather convincingly and Kopa had to admit she had a point.

"You think he'll see it that way?" he asked and Eupe nodded.

"I promise I won't tell until you get back." She said and Kopa looked back towards the den for a moment before turning round and heading for the entrance.

"Alright, I'll go see if I can bring back some food." He said and he ran off in the direction of the gorge with Eupe flapping her wing as he left.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Kopa long to get to the gorge and he soon discovered Eupe was right. At the edge of the gorge a huge herd of wildebeest grazed and it was making Kopa hungry just looking at them. Thinking back to his pride he realised the others would probably be up now and wondering where he is.<p>

There's no doubt in his mind that Simba would be furious but he didn't care. He can't stand going without food any longer and if the only way to get that is to disobey him than he'll do it. He approached the herd carefully, hiding himself in the only long grass available. This was the gorge after all so long grass was limited up here. Luckily for him the wildebeest hadn't spotted him. The closest one to him was a small female and after going without food for nearly a week, that would not be enough to feed his pride.

He needs a full grown male and so he moved west along the herd, still keeping himself hidden as he tried to spot one. He soon spotted one and he was grazing in a small group. While he was surrounded it was going to be hard trying to single him out but he's had plenty of experience.

He readied himself, before launching himself into the air. The wildebeest spotted him immediately, running in the opposite direction. Kopa kept his eyes locked onto the male wildebeest he was targeting and refused to let it get away.

What gave Kopa the advantage was that, while he was running after this wildebeest the others refused to go near him and none of them tried to defend him. He had plenty of space to take it down. He increased his speed and forced the wildebeest down. He closed his mouth around its neck until it struggled no more.

Kopa released his mouth from around the wildebeest's neck and took in a deep breath. He was then filled with an overwhelming sense of joy and relief, happy to be back doing what he does best and now he's secured the prides first meal in days.

Getting up again Kopa then began the difficult task of dragging it all the way back to Pride Rock himself.

* * *

><p>"Simba I'm sure he hasn't gone far." Nala said to an extremely furious Simba, who was pacing the stand of pride rock. After waking up to find Kopa gone, it had both infuriated and worried him.<p>

"I can't believe he would disobey me again. Who knows where he's gone Nala?" he said and he stopped pacing to look at her.

"Working yourself up won't make things better." She told him in a slightly disapproving voice. "No matter where he's gone he could look after himself." She said.

"But that's just it, we don't know where he's gone, he could've run away for all we know-" Simba said but Nala was quick to cut him off.

"Well can you blame him?" she said. "With the way you've been treating him lately I wouldn't be surprised." She said her voice raised a little. "Simba you've confined him to this place for the past few days, you haven't allowed him to leave your sight and you're taking every opportunity to scold him." she finished, looking at Simba sternly.

Simba hung his head and sighed, realising that she was right.

"But that doesn't excuse why he ran off without telling anyone where he was going." Simba was quick to say back and Nala could not believe him sometimes.

Suddenly, Kiara came bounding up to her parents. She was panting but looked extremely happy about something.

"Father, mother." She said, gaining their attention. "You might want to come see this." she said.

"What is it Kiara?" Simba asked.

"It's Kopa, he's back." She told them and at the mention of his name, both Simba and Nala climbed the stand of pride rock and looked out to see Kopa making his way back through the grass, but he seemed to be dragging something along with him.

They exchanged a quick look before running down to the entrance. As soon as they went down there they smelt a familiar scent, the scent of food.

"I don't believe it…" Nala said in amazement. "He got food." She said. She turned behind her and called out "Kiara go and get the others." Kiara nodded and went off straight away.  
>Simba continued to stare at him and didn't know how to react.<p>

Kopa was relieved when he reached pride rock. After having dragged this wildebeest all the way home he was exhausted. As he approached the entrance he could make out Simba's figure and braced himself for a harsh scolding.

"Kopa!" Simba called out as Kopa got closer. "I can't believe you would completely disobey me again!" he shouted.

Kopa didn't answer back, which surprised Simba and instead he placed the wildebeest on the ground in front of him and said "I brought food."

"Simba, say something." Nala said and she soon proceeded to drag the wildebeest further up pride rock.

She gave Kopa a thankful look and as she passed Simba she said "For once go easy on him." then she was out of sight.

An awkward silence soon took over because Simba couldn't figure out what to say and Kopa was just waiting for Simba to start shouting at him.

"Well..." Kopa begun, wanting to break the silence.

"Well what?" Simba replied. "What do you want me to say Kopa? You brought back food for the pride and probably saved us all." he said and Kopa felt his eyes widen.

"Are you serious? You're not angry at me." Kopa said.

"Oh believe me i am angry at you but i'm tired of it now. For the moment i'm proud of you for what you've done." Simba said with a gentle smile. "Now come on we'll talk about this later. Lets go have something to eat." he continued and Kopa gladly followed after him, eager to get stuck in to the wildebeest.

* * *

><p>During the meal the whole pride kept thanking Kopa for bringing this back and ending the starvation streak. Kopa had also informed the lionesses about the herd of wildebeests, so they could go hunting later on and bring back more food for the pride. After the meal was over, most of the pride had scattered leaving Kopa and Simba, most conveniently alone. After finishing his last mouthful, Kopa turned round to face Simba, wanting to get this over with.<p>

"Now that, that's done we really need to talk." Simba said.

"I know." Kopa replied, simply.

"On the subject of what you promised Binti." Simba begun. "I never wanted things to go the way they were but you left me with now choice." he said.

"I understand that now and trust me you don't need to worry about that anymore. With Binti gone I've moved on from it and I've accepted that nothing can be done this time." Kopa said.

Simba wasn't so sure but he didn't question it. "I'm glad you have and I suppose i can lessen your punishment." Simba said and Kopa simply smiled at him.

"Thanks dad." he said and before Simba could say another word he walked off, disappointing Simba who had so much more he wanted to say to him. Their relationships taken quite a beating these past few days and conversations like those don't really help.

Simba sighed heavily, annoyed and frustrated at himself.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him Simba." said Tojo who came walking over to Simba from behind.

"I guess you heard all that." Simba said, nervously.

"I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but i couldn't help it." Tojo confessed. "But seriously Simba i don't think you realise how alike you two are." he said.

"You think? because i keep trying to get to know him and figure out who he is, but every time we get close something always ruins it." Simba said, exasperated and Tojo laughed at this. "I beginning to think you know my son better than i do."

"Maybe, but let me tell you something Simba. When Kopa was growing up he never liked to give up on something, even when he was still a cub he tried to do things he shouldn't have been able to do. He always liked to help those in need and i think that's something that comes naturally to him." Tojo explained.

"Really? i haven't noticed." Simba said, laughing slightly.

"I know how stubborn he can be, i had to deal with it many times. But even though he knows he's doing the wrong thing he will never give up on it." Tojo said.

"I know and trying to get him to understand never seems to work for me. You really do know him Tojo." Simba replied.

"Listen Simba, i may have raised him but i'll never know him as much as you do, it's just the way it works." he said and Simba took pride in his friends words. "You know him better than you think, you just haven't realised it yet." Tojo continued with a grin on his face.

"I guess you're right Tojo, thank-" but Simba was suddenly cut off.

"Simba!" he heard and it was Timon who came bounding over towards Simba, riding atop of Pumbaa.

"Timon, Pumbaa what's the matter?" Simba asked, surprised at their visit and Tojo stuck around to here this.

"Simba it's horrible, we didn't believe it at first when we saw it." Timon said, taken aback.

"All the animals they've been killed and not for food either." Pumbaa said. "They were just lying there, antelope, wildebeest and Zebra." he continued. Simba and Tojo were absolutely stricken when they heard this. It didn't take long for either of them to figure out who was behind this. It was all too obvious.

"The hyenas." Simba said, bitterly. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and said "They've gone too far now." he said. "I need to deal with this before anymore lives are lost." and with that Simba looked towards the outlands determined and unaware he was playing right into the hyenas plans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After being informed of the terrible news about the animals, Simba had gathered up Kopa and Kovu to go and see for himself. Timon and Pumbaa had led them to where they discovered the animals and it was indeed a horrible sight.

The animals were all dead and all had bite marks all over their body. They were all sprawled out in the long grass so really no one could've missed this scene.

"I don't believe it." Kopa said as they walked between the dead animals. "How could they do this to innocent creatures?" he shouted.

"I know how you're feeling, Pumbaa and I have never seen such a thing in our entire lives." Timon said, carefully dodging a dead antelope.

"This isn't right but they're hyenas what do you expect?" Kovu said, troubled by what he was seeing. He went up to stand beside Kopa who was looking down at a dead zebra calf.

"First the fire in the jungle now this." he said.

But neither of them happened to notice the extremely distressed look on Simba's face as he glanced at the massacre before him. He was looking down at a dead zebra not saying a single word.

"We need to do something about this." Kopa said, going over to his father.

"Kopa's right, we can't just let this continue. The hyenas can't go unpunished for this." Kovu said and still Simba said nothing.

Kopa and Kovu looked at each other and wondered why he wasn't saying anything.

"Dad…" Kopa said quietly and he nudged Simba slightly.

Simba sighed heavily before finally speaking.

"I let this happen." He said. "I was too lenient with the hyenas. I never expected them to go this far." He continued and Kopa could see how much he blamed himself for this.

"I know but what are we going to do about it?" Kopa questioned.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Simba said, determinately.

Once again Kopa and Kovu looked at each other, completely confused.

* * *

><p>Back at Pride Rock, Simba had instructed the rest of the lionesses to stay there until they got back and confirmed the massacre. Simba had also sent for Rafiki before he left, hoping to console with him about what to do.<p>

All the lionesses were out, hoping to pass some time with hunting down at the gorge. But strangely, Vitani had stayed back at pride rock and she happened to be with Rafiki inside the den.

She'd been thankful none of the other lionesses were around, because it gave her some privacy when she asked Rafiki about something.

"So, are you sure I'm ok?" she asked, standing up again.

Rafiki looked at her and grinned before letting out one of his crazy laughs.

"You're more than ok Vitani. Rafiki is certain that you are…." And he told her. He kind of expected her horrified reaction when he did. Most all lionesses react that way, especially ones like Vitani.

"I'm what? How is that possible?" she asked.

"Well do you really need Rafiki to explain?" Rafiki laughed and Vitani scowled at him. "Rafiki's always said that the circle of life doesn't wait around, it strikes unexpectedly." He laughed but Vitani wasn't finding this at all funny.

"But I'm still young and plus I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility." She said.

"Oh you have nothing to be afraid of, it's is a wonderful thing Vitani. But you should be the one to tell the prince of this." he said.

"No!" Vitani was quick to say.

Rafiki balked at her and said "What?"

"He can't no, nobody can until this feud with the hyenas is over." She said.

"Are you sure? Because Rafiki thinks it would be best if-"

"No Rafiki!" she snapped back, cutting him off. "You can't tell anyone, promise." She said sternly.

"Ok, ok Rafiki will not tell anyone." He said and for once Vitani actually believed the crazy old monkey.

"I need to get my head around it first." She said.

"Vitani!" and suddenly her eyes widened as she saw Kiara standing at the entrance to the den. She had no idea how long she'd been there, she thought they were all out hunting. Guess Kiara came back ahead. There was no doubt that Kiara had heard everything. Now the hard part was getting her to keep it a secret.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Kopa said frantically running up to Simba.<p>

They were almost back at Pride Rock now.

"I can go with you, you can't go alone." He said.

"Kopa I appreciate your concern but I need to do this by myself. I'm the king, I can take care of myself you know." Simba replied.

Kopa quickly turned to Kovu behind him and said "You try and say something to stop him from doing this."

"He's your father not to mention the king. What could I say that would make him change his mind?" Kovu said. "I'm on your side here though, its madness."

Kopa sighed and gave up since he was out of ideas here.

They soon arrived back at Pride Rock and were greeted by the lionesses and Tojo. Nala stepped forward first.

"Simba was it true?" she asked and Simba nodded solemnly. The whole pride hung their heads at the devastating news.

Kiara and Vitani soon joined the conversation and Kiara immediately went over to Kovu. After what had just happened Vitani just kept her distance for a bit.

"Father, were the animals…." Kiara begun to ask and Simba nodded at her for confirmation.

"This isn't right." She said, upset. "Innocent animals are dying all because of them."

"I know Kiara and that's why I'm going to confront them about this." Simba said and it took the whole pride to realise what he meant by that.

"Simba you can't mean…" Nala said and Simba nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to confront them alone." He said.

"I tried to change his mind but he's set on this." Kopa told his mother.

"Simba, please think about this." Nala said but Simba turned away from her.

"I don't want to bring anyone else into this. Enough have died already. It's clear to me than Shenzi has made this extremely personal. She's doing this to hurt me. First Kopa, then Kiara not to mention the fire in the jungle and now this massacre, she did all that to hurt me." Simba explained.

"Well at least take me with you." Nala said.

Simba smiled at her gently. "I know why you want to but I'll worry too much with you there." He said.

He went over to Kopa next.

"Kopa, you're in charge while I'm gone. I don't know how long this will take but just encase." He said.

"Just encase what?" Kopa said.

"Just for once in your life do what I tell you." Simba said and Kopa didn't say anything back.

"Father you can't just go alone." Kiara protested.

"Kiara don't worry. I don't want any of you to worry, I'll sort this." he said and soon after he was gone.

* * *

><p>Down in the outlands it wasn't long before the hyenas passed on to Shenzi and Bidii, that Simba was on his way here. Like she guessed, Shenzi was glad that he'd played right into her plan but Bidii was still questioning her mother's sanity.<p>

Simba carefully approached the outlands and they eyes of every hyena were on him. No doubt they all want to rip him apart but Simba knew something was stopping them, more like someone was stopping them.

"Well, well, well I never thought I'd ever get an audience with the King." And Simba recognised that voice, it was indeed Shenzi and the female hyena beside her must be the other one Kopa had mentioned before.

"It's been too long Simba." Shenzi said, with a wide grin on her face. "You did well after you cast us out, two kids, quite impressive. You really wanted to cement the future didn't you." She tormented.

Simba frowned and glanced around him. The hyenas had completely surrounded him but hopefully he'd make it out of here without a scratch.

"May I introduce you to my daughter Bidii." Shenzi said, gesturing to Bidii beside her. "She's been orchestrating every single plan of mine."

Simba's eyes widened before he frowned again. "You killed innocent animals."

"Oh so you got my message then?" Shenzi said. "Good, I was kind of hoping you'd see that."

"Why?" Simba said. "Why did you come here and do all of this?" he asked.

"Didn't your son tell you? I wanted you to suffer Simba like we hyenas have suffered under the rule of lions. All I did I planned to lead to this very movement." Shenzi said and some of the hyenas growled.

"I know you want me to suffer I guessed that when you attacked my children!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah and I have to admit that was fun, but I needed you broken Simba, pushed over the edge. That's why those animals had to die." She said.

"But it's me you wanted revenge on no one else." He said.

"Yes it is you I want revenge on but I also wanted other lions to suffer and know what it's like to be us. All I wanted was a little payback for everything that happened in the past. You and Scar made me want that. You lions can't be trusted, all you care about is yourselves." She said.

Simba scoffed slightly and said "Really? That's what you think. It might interest you to know I didn't come here to fight. I know how you feel, you've made it pretty clear but I have a proposition for you." Simba said and all the hyenas were dumfounded.

"What proposition?" Bidii said stepping forward and Simba smiled, he wanted to get the daughters attention.

* * *

><p>Kopa had never really paced in his life before now, because now he couldn't help it.<p>

"This was such a bad idea I never should've let him go by himself." Kopa said to a rather relaxed Zazu, who was on the ground below.

"Don't worry about your father my prince. I've known Simba long enough to understand he knows what he's doing." Zazu said but Kopa didn't find that at all comforting.

"But he's outnumbered, what if the hyenas to the same thing to him that they did to me?" Kopa said.

"Your fathers the king Kopa and if I know those pesky hyenas I know they won't attack unless they get what they want." But Kopa was still worried.

"Zazu do me a favour and fly over to the outlands. I need some reassurance." Kopa ordered.

"As you wish sire…" Zazu sighed before taking to the sky.

Kopa sat down heavily and looked toward the outlands. He couldn't help but feel that something was coming and in this world it can't be good.

"Kopa…" Tojo said from behind him and right now Kopa was glad to see him. Tojo came over and sat down beside him. He was without his birds at this moment since he'd told them all to watch from a distance.

"Hey Tojo." Kopa said.

"You're worried about your father aren't you?" he asked but it was more than obvious.

"You've noticed?" Kopa said in a sarcastic tone.

"He's stronger than you think, that's what made him a great king you know." Tojo said.

"Yeah everyone keeps telling me that but he's risking his life out there. He always says a king puts his pride and his kingdom before himself but what about his family, the ones who care about him?" Kopa said, frustrated.

"He's doing it for you too, he's trying to show you Kopa can't you see it?" Tojo said and he laughed slightly. "All he wants is for you to be able to understand what it's like for him because one day it will be you."

Kopa sighed and looked toward the outlands again.

"He's doing it because he loves you Kopa and everyone else." Tojo told him and Kopa had always had a feeling it was true. He'd never really tried to understand what it's like to be king but seeing Simba do what he does and the sacrifices he makes he's beginning too. It's something he would've understood if he'd grown up here.

"You know what I'm actually glad he's my father." he said and Tojo smiled at his accomplishment.

* * *

><p>"Come again?" Bidii said, she was completely astonished to what Simba had just proposed. Shenzi on the other hand wasn't happy about this, she was fuming at the fact that her daughter was seriously considering it.<p>

"You heard me, I give permission for you to stay here. You can hunt in the pride lands as long as it's for food and nothing else. You can stay as long as we stay out of each others way and don't bother each other. We are capable of living in peace if you just give it a try." Simba said.

"You mean you're going to let us stay here as long as we don't get in your way?" Bidii questioned and Simba nodded. "You won't treat us like scavengers anymore?" and Simba nodded.

"All i want is peace that way my pride is happy and your pack is happy." Simba said and Bidii had been more than convinced. She turned to her mother with a grin and then back towards Simba.

"You know what, it's a deal..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Words could not describe the looks on the face of every single hyena at that moment. Bidii, Shenzi's daughter had just agreed to a deal of peace with Simba. You can guess Shenzi's reaction to that and it was not a good one.

"You have humiliated yourself Bidii. We are hyenas, we do not agree to deals with lions!" Shenzi shouted at her daughter, furious was a complete understatement, Shenzi was absolutely livid. "How dare you betray me like this!"

Bidii turned back around to look at her mother, while trying to hide the pain of her words.

"I have not betrayed you mother. Encase you've forgotten I am the leader of this pack. I call the shots and I'm doing what I think is right for this pack." Bidii said sternly, but Shenzi wasn't fazed. Her emotions saw to that.

"Have I not told you lions cannot be trusted?" Shenzi said, going right up to Bidii now.

"I can assure you I have no intention of going back on my word. That was Scar not me." Simba said, stepping in and Shenzi just ignored him.

"Yeah and you know what I'm starting to think it's you who can't be trusted." Bidii said and some of the hyena's gasped, including Shenzi herself. "All this has been about is what you want. I hate this stupid feud with the lions it has to end." Bidii said with a serious look on her face.

The other hyenas looked at each other, not sure what to make of this whole situation.

"What is the matter with you? You are not my daughter. You've grown soft Bidii, not to mention disgraced this entire pack!" Shenzi yelled.

"You're just saying that because you've realised what a pointless waste of our time this has been. All this has been about is you're plot of revenge and you've used the rest of us to get back at them for you." Bidii said and the other hyenas begun to realise this too and growled. "What Simba is offering is the best thing we've been offered in a long time. To tell you the truth I never hated the lions but any hatred I had for them was forced upon me by you and you're stories of the past. I'm tired of hating them."

"No!" Shenzi cut in. "I will not listen to you anymore. If you don't like what we're doing then I can do it without you, I should've done that in the first place." Shenzi said and the other hyena's dislike of her was growing by the second.

"Yes you should've. But you know what…" Bidii said, turning to the other hyenas. "We don't have to hate them, we can live among them in peace. You heard what Simba said we won't be treated like second best anymore." The other hyenas glanced at each other again and they all liked what Bidii was saying.

"Don't listen to her!" Shenzi shouted at the others but she could see the look on their faces, it was a look of utter disgust. She turned towards Bidii and glared at her before she went to attack her.

Simba was about to step in when all the other hyenas surrounded Shenzi and protected Bidii. They all growled at her and begun to close the space around her.

"Ok, ok come on I never really planned on using you…" Shenzi laughed nervously. "But you guys were just so expendable." The hyena's growls got louder and their frowns deepened. "I'll tell you what lets all just forget about this and I'll make it up to you I swear." She continued to say but the hyenas had no intention of listening to her.

"Can you see it now?" Simba said, stepping in again. "Your own selfish vendetta led your own kind against you. Just like with Scar, you are just like him." He said and Shenzi was momentarily taken aback by that. "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner but you probably wouldn't have listened anyway." He continued and soon after, both he and Bidii looked away as the other hyenas begun to devour Shenzi. Bidii did feel grief but she also knew then that now they could finally live in peace with the lions.

* * *

><p>Back at Pride Rock, Kopa was still waiting anxiously for news from Zazu. He'd sent the hornbill to the outlands and report to him what's going on down there. Rafiki happened to be there still and he was perched atop a rock in a meditative pose.<p>

He almost frightened the life out of Kopa though, who hadn't realised he was there.

"Why do you have that effect?" he said.

"What effect?" Rafiki questioned, still meditating at the same time.

"The scaring effect, you just pop up out of now where and no one even knows you've been there half the time." Kopa said and he sat down beside the rock Rafiki was sitting on.

Rafiki laughed and said "Rafiki senses he was not the only thing that's making you anxious today." He said.

Kopa sighed and said "Anxious is an understatement."

"No you are definitely anxious Kopa but Rafiki doesn't recall ever seeing you like this before. Your concern for your father is completely natural you know." Rafiki said.

"Yeah, I know." Kopa said and he couldn't resist rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe that one day he'll actually have Rafiki as his advisor.

"My prince!" Zazu exclaimed and Kopa looked out towards the sky to see the hornbill flying towards him.

He landed below before speaking. "Good news." He said. "Your father is on his way back."

"He is?" Kopa said in slight disbelief. "Is he okay?"

"He's more than okay." Zazu said and Kopa rushed to the entrance of Pride Rock, attraction the attention of a few lionesses as he did.

He stopped running when he saw Simba approaching. He was immediately relieved to see he was ok and all the worry and angst he'd experienced, vanished at the sight of Simba unharmed. He had to wonder though, what had happened with the hyenas.

"Dad." He said as Simba came over to him. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain." Was all Simba said and Kopa followed his father back up onto Pride Rock so he could explain it.

The whole pride was relieved and both Nala and Kiara were glad to see nothing bad had happened. When Nala had come out and she was nuzzling him affectionately he said "I told you I'd sort this." and she soon stepped back and sat beside him so he could talk to everyone.

"The problem with the hyenas is sorted, I struck a deal with them. I would let them stay in the pride lands as long as they gave us no trouble and only hunted for food. As long as we stay out of each other's way, we can learn to live in peace with each other." He explained and the whole pride, including Kopa was both shocked and happy to hear that.

"The hyenas actually agreed to this?" Kopa asked in disbelief. "I thought Shenzi was intent on making you suffer." He said.

"It wasn't Shenzi who agreed to it. It was her daughter Bidii. She was tired of the feud between us and wanted peace as well. She has assured me that there will never be any problems between lions and hyenas again. We are to live together as equals." Simba said.

"…But what about Shenzi?" Kiara asked.

Simba's face turned slightly depressed. "She refused up until the point the other hyenas decided to end her life." He said.

"Well I can't say I'm sorry to hear that." Kopa said. "I'm just glad this is over."

"Believe me I am too, it's something I should've done a long time ago." Simba said with a gentle smile. "It's now a time of peace." And the whole pride was happy and smiling.

Kopa was too and he couldn't stop staring at Simba. He now realised it was decisions like those that made Simba a great king and he was determined to live up to that when it was his time to become king.

* * *

><p>A few days has passed since the deal of peace with hyenas was made. Nothing bad has happened since and the Pride Lands are once again, thriving and back to normal. With fewer problems, Simba has been able to spend much more quality father son time with Kopa. Kopa himself has become more interested in learning from Simba in return.<p>

"You should have seen the look on that elephants face this afternoon." Kopa reminisced, as he and Simba were walking back to Pride Rock. "I found it hard to keep a straight face when you told him he should join his herd on the annual migration so the other animals wouldn't complain about him being larger than the others." he said, laughing.

"Well it was a perfectly reasonable suggestion and i hope he takes it to heart." Simba said, slightly laughing.

Kopa's face turned serious as he said "You know I liked the way you handled the hyena problem. I never would've done that, i would have been too blinded by all the things they put us through."

"Yes you probably would've, but Kopa being king is a learning process in itself. You'll never really know what the right thing to do is until it comes to it." Simba said, giving him a gentle smile.

"I just wonder if i'll know what the right thing to do is when i'm king." Kopa said.

"Well for what it counts i have complete faith that you will be a great King Kopa and i'm not the only one. Your mother feels that way too and so does Kiara. Everyone believes in you, the only one who doesn't is you." Simba said and he stopped to look at Kopa. "Stop worrying about what kind of king you'll make because you won't know until you are." he said.

Kopa sighed and smiled. "Let me guess I should also stop worrying because you'll always be there right?" he said.

"You know I will. Whenever you feel lost or don't know what the right thing to do is..." Simba teased. "I will help you and trust me it works. The great kings have helped me many times." he said and for the moment Kopa felt at ease when he said that and for the time being enjoyed the rest of his time with Simba.

That same day, about mid-afternoon, after he'd made sure no one had seen him, Kopa went round the back of Pride Rock. However he hadn't noticed Vitani follow him, after she'd seen him acting a bit suspiciously. She knew him too well to not notice something was up. When she followed him round she was not prepared for what she was about to see. She quickly hid behind the rock so she could get a better look. Her eyes widened with shock when she saw Binti standing there.

Simba had sent her away from Pride Rock after discovering Kopa had promised to help her claim back her pride. To see her back now and not to mention to see Kopa meeting up with her confused and worried Vitani. So she listened in on their conversation, still keeping herself hidden.

"Glad to see Eupe gave you the message." Kopa said.

"Yes and i'm glad to hear your trouble with the hyenas is over." Binti said and she smiled at Kopa.

"I am too because that means i can finally help you." Kopa said. She knew he hadn't let it go, Vitani thought he wouldn't be Kopa if he did. "Just like i promised before you left." and that bit caught Vitani's attention. Kopa hadn't been there to say goodbye too Binti and she'd just assumed that was because he was too angry but obviously he hadn't been there because he'd already talked to her. Knowing Kopa he probably told her to wait until the hyena problem was over before he could help her. She couldn't believe him sometimes.

"Is Tojo coming with us too?" Binti asked.

Kopa nodded and said "Yes i've talk to him about it and he's already gone ahead. We'll meet him half way. "

"Good." Binti said and she sighed with relief. "I want you to know how grateful i am to you for doing this even after what happened between us." she said.

"I know but you'll always be my friend Binti and I always help a friend." Kopa said and Vitani had decided she'd heard enough.

"Yeah even if it mean lying to me and your father again." she said, revealing herself to Kopa and Binti. Kopa turned around, shocked to see her standing there.

"Tani, let me explain all this." he said going over to her.

"You don't need to explain anything Kopa, i know whats going on." she said, frowning at him. "How could you?" she said, disapprovingly. "After you and Simba have become so close you go and do this?" she said.

"Tani please, I know I'm lying to my father but believe me i'm doing this for all the right reasons." he explained. "I planned to tell him anyway, but it's because I've gotten so close with him that i can't. I don't want to disappoint him anymore." he said. There was silence for a few seconds in which Binti considered speaking but decided not to, out of fear it wouldn't help this situation.

"What do you gain by doing this though?" Vitani questioned.

"I don't know, the feeling that i've accomplished something that my father can be proud of or feeling pride when he tells me how proud he is of me!" Kopa shouted.

"But what if you don't accomplish anything? have you thought of that?" she said.

"Tani I have to do this and you don't need to worry i can take care of myself." he said, plainly.

Vitani knew he couldn't be reasoned with, because even she couldn't combat his stubbornness. "Fine, go, go and try to figure out how to explain this all to Simba and don't say i told you so when he's furious with you instead of proud." she said.

Kopa sighed and said "I love you Tani." but she didn't respond and he left it at that. He walked passed her and Binti followed but when she reached Vitani she stopped.

"Don't worry i promise you i'll keep him alive." she said, confidently.

"Thanks." Vitani said and she gave Binti a gentle smile before she watched them both run off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Night was slowly beginning to fall over at Pride Rock. Vitani hadn't told anyone where Kopa had gone, mainly because no one had even noticed he'd gone yet but as the pride settled down to sleep, Simba noticed his son was missing. As she walked into the den she could hear Simba calling his name and asking Nala if she'd seen him, to which she hadn't.<p>

"Where is he?" Simba said, coming into the den. "Kiara have you seen your brother?" he asked.

"No why?" Kiara replied, slightly confused.

"I can't find him, he doesn't seem to be here." Simba said and he was becoming increasingly distressed.

"Where could he have gone to and at night." Nala said, worried herself. They'd already lost their son one time, they didn't want to lose him again. Simba scoured the den again before noticing something else.

"Tojo's not here either." he said and that confused Nala and Kiara even more.

Vitani couldn't resist anymore she had to tell them.

"Simba." she said going over to them. "Simba I know where he is." she said.

"What?" Simba said.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "He's gone off to help Binti reclaim her pride." and instantly Vitani could see the shock upon their faces. "He told her that as soon as the hyena problem was over he'd be able to help. I saw him meeting with her before they left. Tojo's gone with them too. I'm sorry Simba i couldn't stop him, he was intent on doing this. But he said he didn't want to disappoint you anymore and he wanted you to be proud of him for once." Vitani explained.

"No..." Nala said, in shock.

"He's going to get himself killed." Simba said, before he ran out of the den.

"Simba where are you going?" Nala called after him.

"To save our son." he replied as he left Pride Rock. Vitani and Kiara couldn't say or do anything. Now both Simba and Kopa we're gone and one of their futures was now hanging in the balance. Worry was a complete understatement to what the three of them were feeling right now...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was the dead of night by the time Kopa, Binti and Tojo reached Binti's pride. The air was silent, apart from the odd cricket in the grass. The entire pride was asleep and the two male lions were easily noticeable, amongst the others.

A few metres away Kopa, Binti and Tojo were hiding and being incredibly silent as they talked.

"Ok so this is the plan…" Kopa begun and Binti and Tojo listened intently. "Binti, you will find your mother and gather up the other lionesses." He said and Binti nodded.

"Tojo you and I will take care of the two males up front. We don't need to kill them unless we have no other choice." He said and Tojo understood. "Binti you'll need to get the rest of your pride to safety as soon as those two realise what's going on. We don't need to risk any unnecessary deaths."

"Of course, but as soon as I do that I'm coming back to fight." Binti said.

"Binti it's too dangerous, I won't risk it." Kopa said.

"I appreciate the concern Kopa but I'm not going to let you fight for my pride while I cower in the grass." She said, momentarily insulted.

Kopa looked at Tojo for a second before facing Binti.

"Fine but be careful, I've seen these type before. They will kill you without a second thought." He said, concerned.

"I know but this is my pride. Leave the bigger, scruffy one to me If you can, he's the one that killed my father." She said with a frown on her face.

"Ok." Kopa said, but he and Tojo had no intention of letting Binti fight that much. Once they were all clear about what was going to happen, they put the plan into action.

They split up as they approached the pride with caution. Binti immediately scoured the place for any sign of her mother. It's been a while since she last saw her and she's been praying she's ok from the moment she left. As she stepped between the sleeping lionesses she felt someone place a paw on her back leg.

She stopped and looked down at who it was.

"Binti…" a lioness said, and as she opened her eyes, Binti's heart skipped a beat.

"Mother…" Binti said and words could not describe the huge amount of happiness and relief she was feeling right now. Her mother was alive, well and unharmed. "Mother you're ok." Binti whispered and she felt a tear escape her eye.

"You came back." Her mother said.

"Of course I came back mother, I would never leave you." She said, but the sentimental stuff would have to wait until later. She needed to get her mother and the other lionesses to safety. "Mother I promise you I'll explain later but right now we need to wake the others and get you all to safety." She said.

"Binti what's going on?" her mother asked.

"Mother, please just help me wake the others so we can get out of here." Binti said and her mother quickly agreed. Explanation will have to wait until later.

Instantly Binti and her mother began to wake the other lionesses up. They had to be extremely quiet because the longer the males slept the better. They were all confused as to what exactly was going on, so Binti had to quickly explain things to them before they'd get to safety.

"Hey Kopa!" Binti said, still whispering. She grabbed Kopa's attention immediately and he went over to her.

"Have the lionesses got to safety?" he asked, while still keeping an eye on the two males.

"Yes I've told my mother to take them to that cave we used to meet at not far from here." Binti told him.

"Ok, now you go too." He said.

"Kopa, I told you…."

"Where do you think you're going?" and both Kopa and Binti looked around to find one of the male lions awake and looking pretty angry. He growled at them and this woke up the other lion, the one who'd killed Binti's father.

"Binti get out of here now!" Kopa shouted at her.

"No Kopa, I told you I'm not letting you fight for my pride alone!" she shouted back.

"The pair of you stop it, I don't think this is the right time do you?" Tojo said, running out of the grass beside them.

"No it's not. Tojo, go with my mother and the lionesses and get them to a safe place." Binti ordered Tojo, who was a bit dumfounded by her sudden change in confidence.

"No Binti that not-"

"Kopa I'll go." Tojo said cutting Kopa off. "You two be careful and try not to get yourselves killed. I wouldn't like explaining to your father that he's lost his son again." Tojo said, directing that at Kopa.

"I promise you, you won't have to." He said and Tojo grinned at him before joining the other lionesses and telling them to follow him.

"Ok, so take your pick and I'll have the other." Kopa said sarcastically.

"The one of the left is mine." Binti said determinately and so Kopa settled for the one on the right, the one coming towards him.

* * *

><p>Simba had been running almost non-stop when he heard what Kopa was planning to do. He was in the least bit angry; he was just a father worrying about his son. He stopped briefly, to catch his breath before he set off again.<p>

He can't believe Kopa was doing something so reckless and without any proper thought at all. When that happens bad things are sure to follow and he's not ready to lose his son a second time.

It was then that he looked up to see a small procession of what looked like, lionesses in front of him. They weren't far from him and it wasn't until he saw Tojo that his worry deepened.

"Oh no..." Simba said to himself. It was obvious it had already begun and he was running out of time. "Tojo!" Simba called out and he attracted the attention of his friend instantly.

Tojo looked over, shocked to see Simba coming towards him. He told the lionesses to keep moving while he met up with Simba.

"Tojo." Simba said, slowing down. "Tojo what's going on?" Simba demanded.

"Simba I-"

"Tojo, please tell me where is my son?"

"He's with Binti back at the pride. They both stayed behind to fight while i got the others to safety." Tojo explained, quickly. He could see how worried Simba was. "Simba I swear I only-"

"Thank you Tojo." Simba said before he quickly resumed his journey. There was no time to waste.

* * *

><p>"Argh!" the male lion, fighting Kopa exclaimed. Kopa had just dodge another swipe of his claws and it was really winding this lion up.<p>

"Wow you really have terrible aim." Kopa teased, as he dodged another swipe and the lion ended up leaving claw marks in a tree. "I hope you don't fight like this all the time." he said.

"Who are you?" the lion growled.

"Me? I'm the future king of the pride lands." Kopa said.

"What!" the lion roared. "She is using the help of an outsider for this? Let alone a prince of a another pride!" he yelled. "She really is as weak as her father." the lion said but Kopa used that as an opportunity to knock the lion down and their fight resumed.

At the same time Binti was having a bit of trouble with other lion. She had really managed to actually attack him yet, she was the one dodging his attacks.

"Is this all you got princess? really i expected more. " he said going to swipe her again and she only just dodged it. "I mean really getting the help of another pride? I think you doubt yourself too much princess." he taunted.

"Oh i doubt myself? I'm not the one who couldn't take over a pride by myself." she said, proud of her come back. The lion soon become enraged and ran towards Binti. As soon as he ran towards her Binti leapt over the top of him and before he could stop himself, he crashed face first into a hard rock.

"You will pay for killing my father." Binti said.

"Oh I will, will I?" the lion said, dazed as he managed to get to his feet again. "The way i see it princess is that you'll be the one paying for this and will be with his life." he said gesturing towards Kopa.

"That's not going to happen." Binti said before she pounced on him and they rolled over. He managed to pin her to the ground but she kicked him off and swiped him across the face. The lion roared with pain but that wasn't going to stop him.

At that same moment the lion Kopa was fighting, fell back, knocking his partner to the ground again. He was exhausted from his fight with Kopa since he hasn't even been able to land one single blow.

Kopa rejoined Binti and was impressed when he saw the other male.

"Now you see that's what a little bit of confidence and revenge can do to a girl." she said.

"Yeah well that one isn't even worth the energy. Remind me how they took over your pride again?" Kopa said, grinning. "You know we don't have to fight you two, if you just surrender."

"You think we're going to surrender to little punks like you!" the lion who fought Kopa said, angrily.

Kopa looked at Binti for a second then smiled. "Actually we were kind of hoping you'd say that." Kopa said. But that was before he noticed the other lion was gone. A scream from Binti told him that wasn't good. He looked beside him to see the lion on top of her ready to strike. The lion in front of Kopa growled wickedly.

"Binti!" Kopa yelled, but just before he could help her the other struck him down.

"You aren't going anywhere." he said.

All of a sudden there was a deafening roar as Simba leapt from the grass and pushed the lion away from Kopa. Kopa was momentarily stunned by the appearance of his father. He didn't know weather to be happy or scared. Before Simba or Kopa said anything Simba immediately went to help Binti and tore the lion away from her.

Kopa and Binti got to their feet and they just stared at Simba.

"Well the pair of you don't just stand there!" Simba shouted and that was enough bring the pair of them back to reality and back into the battle. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get out of this." Simba said to Kopa as Binti relieved him of the lion that killed her father.

"You..." the lion at Kopa's feet said, staring up at Simba. "You're the King of the pride lands." he said and not long after the lion fell back down with his eyes closed. He didn't get up again.

"Thank for-" Kopa was about to say.

"Don't thank me. We have bigger things to worry about." Simba replied and they both saw Binti struggling with the lion behind Simba. He struck her down and she hit her head pretty hard.

"Binti!" Kopa yelled and he ran over to her. At the same time Simba advanced on the lion and pushed him over but he didn't realise a hill was behind them and they both begun to roll down the hill, trying to claw at each other in the process.

Kopa hadn't realised this. "Binti are you okay?" he asked and Binti nodded, half heartedly as Kopa helped her up. "Hey dad..." Kopa said but he looked around to find his father and the lion missing. "Dad." he called again but there was no answer. That could only mean one thing.

Not long after Simba returned, alone. Kopa was relieved when he saw him coming up the hill.

He ran over to Simba and said "Dad, what happened?"

Simba was about to speak when all of a sudden he collapsed to the ground, not moving.

"Dad no!" Kopa yelled frantically as he ran over to Simba. "No dad please." he said. He pressed his ear to Simba chest and was relieved when he still heard him breathing.

"Kopa take your father home." Binti said.

"But-"

"Kopa he's more important, take him home now. If the lion's is still alive I will finish it." she said and Kopa didn't argue. He quickly lifted a wounded Simba onto his back and ran back to pride rock as fast as his legs would carry him. He only prayed that when he got back Simba would still be breathing...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued soon...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap…<strong>

"Kopa take your father home." Binti said.

"But-"

"Kopa he's more important, take him home now. If the lion's is still alive I will finish it." she said and Kopa didn't argue. He quickly lifted a wounded Simba onto his back and ran back to pride rock as fast as his legs would carry him. He only prayed that when he got back Simba would still be breathing...

* * *

><p>After making sure Kopa was gone, Binti immediately went to investigate the bottom of the hill. She was extremely cautious as she went down there, because chance was, the lion was still alive.<p>

She couldn't see anything as she looked around and the moon offered little help. She glanced side to side, above and behind but there was no sign of the lion anywhere.

_Where is he? _She thought_. He can't have just disappeared. _But she'd spoken too soon as she heard rustling behind her and she backed up as she saw the lion make his way towards her.

He looked wounded from the fall down the hill but more importantly he was still alive.

"You know I never thought I could be defeated so easily like this." he said, in a low, tired voice.

Binti didn't know how to respond. She was unsure if he'd attack her so she just kept on backing up from him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have killed my father. What goes around comes around you know." She said.

The lion laughed this off and said "He won't last long."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Simba, he'll be lucky to last a day after the wound I inflicted." He said with an evil grin.

"What did you do?" she said and she stopped backing away from him.

"It doesn't matter, he won't last long. You on the other hand don't even have five seconds." He said and before Binti could comprehend what he meant, Tojo and all the other lionesses of her pride appeared and surrounded the lion.

"What the-" Binti said, in disbelief.

"They all wanted to help you Binti and I really couldn't stop them." Tojo explained, sort of smiling.

"What?" the lion laughed. "You seriously think you can all take me on as-" but before he could say another word Tojo ended his miserable life and that was the end of him.

"Sorry but I couldn't take anymore of him." Tojo said sarcastically and the other lionesses laughed. He patted the lions body to make sure he was dead then turned away.

"Well guess that means the pride is mine." Binti said, a little taken aback by the idea.

"Yes." Her mother said. "And I couldn't be more proud of you. I know that wherever he is your father is also proud of what you've done."

Binti smiled at her mother and looked up at the night sky.

"I promise you father I will look after this pride as well as you did, you can count on that." she whispered.

Tojo smiled at the scene before him but as he glanced around he realised something.

"Sorry Binti but where's Kopa?" he asked.

Binti's eyes widened for a second then looked incredibly sad. "Simba turned up and he was hurt by him. I told Kopa to take him back to pride rock." she said and Tojo gasped. "I'm usually one to believe someone like him but he said Simba doesn't have very long."

"No…Simba!"

* * *

><p>Kopa couldn't be more relieved when he found himself just inches away from Pride Rock. He was exhausted after running all that way with Simba on his back. But the unimaginable despair and angst he was feeling spurred him on. He figured most of lionesses would be asleep so he roared in the air as he ran up the entrance of pride rock.<p>

Immediately, upon hearing Kopa's roar, the entire pride exited the den and when they saw Simba they immediately called for Nala and Kiara.

When they came out he was still slumped against Kopa's back and several of the lionesses had to help him off him before Kopa completely collapsed.

"Simba…" Nala said. "Simba…no." she said again but she immediately assumed the worst.

"He's not dead, he's still breathing." Kopa told her. After catching his breath he said "Zazu!" and the hornbill immediately appeared by Kopa's side.

"Sire…" he said.

"Where's Rafiki?" he asked, in between panting.

"He left just before Simba did-"

"Find him." Kopa said, without looking at Zazu. "I don't care where he is or what he's doing, you find him and you get him here."

"Of course sire, I will be as quick as I can." Zazu said before taking to the sky.

Once Kopa looked up he saw both Nala and Kiara beside Simba and neither had the intention of leaving his side anytime soon.

"Kopa what happened?" Kiara cried out but Kopa didn't answer. "Kopa!" she said again but Kopa couldn't say anything.

All he could do was look at an injured Simba and blame himself for the events that had unfolded tonight. It wasn't long before he soon collapsed due to immense exhaustion.

When Kopa woke up, the sun was shining brightly, it was day. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He managed to slowly stand up but his body ached all over.

"Kopa you're ok." And he looked up to see Vitani rushing towards him.

"Tani…" he said as she practically crashed into him.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you, we thought you both were…" but Kopa cut her off.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

Vitani hung her head and looked extremely hesitant to tell him something.

"Tani…" he said.

"Everyone's outside. No one wants to leave him, they slept out there all night while Rafiki tried to heal him." she explained.

Kopa rushed outside and Vitani followed after him. He saw all the lionesses gathered around the same spot where he'd left Simba last night. Once they all saw him they moved apart to let him through.

Everyone was there, including Timon, Pumbaa, Tojo and his bluebirds. Nala was lying beside him and Kiara was beside her. Kovu was there too but he stood away once he saw Kopa come through. Vitani went and stood beside Kovu as Kopa slowly walked towards his family.

All of a sudden Rafiki stepped out and stopped Kopa.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Rafiki…please,"

"It isn't good Kopa. I've done all that I could but his injures are beyond my capabilities…."

"No…" Kopa said and he shook his head.

"Kopa I think you should prepare yourself…"

"No he's not…" but he could not bring himself to say another word. When he looked toward Simba he could see him still breathing but faintly.

"Kopa…." Simba barely said. Nala and Kiara backed off to give the two some space.

Kopa walked over to him but couldn't bring himself to look at him. This was his fault. Simba was dying because of him. If he hadn't have been so stupid none of this would've happened.

"I hope you're not crying for me." Simba said and Kopa opened his eyes and realised he had been crying.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Kopa I don't want you blaming yourself, this isn't your fault." Simba said.

"Of course it's my fault!" he yelled. "I was so stupid and reckless and now…" but he stopped himself.

"Kopa please I don't want to die knowing you'll always blame yourself for what happened. I spent three and half years doing that after I thought I lost you and it nearly killed me. I don't blame you for this. I'm proud of you Kopa you helped Binti regain her pride, you saved the whole pride…"

"But I'm losing you." He cried out.

"…A small price to pay." Simba said, forcing a smile. "Kopa you have to take my place now."

"No, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be King after what I did. I don't want to lose you when I've only just got you back." Kopa said.

"I know but do you remember what I told you that night we spent together?" he questioned.

"Yeah…" Kopa said half heartedly.

"I told you no matter what I will always be with you, I will never leave you even though I'm gone. Please Kopa don't blame yourself. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I got to see you again after believing for so long that you were dead. I got to have a relationship with you and I get to die knowing you will take my place." Simba said.

"Please…please don't leave me." Kopa said, holding back tears.

"I am so proud of you Kopa, I couldn't have wished for a better son. I know you will be a great king. I believe in you like this whole pride believes in you." He said.

"I can't…I'm not ready."

"You've been ready for a long time, you just need to realise that." Simba told him. Kopa couldn't bare this. "Just remember everything I taught you and you'll always have your mother, sister and Kovu. You won't be doing this alone." Simba then glanced towards Vitani and a small smile formed. "I also know that you'll understand what it's like to be a father soon."

This shocked Kopa as he looked toward Vitani. She nodded for confirmation and didn't say anything.

"You have so much to look forward to and I'm glad I got to know that before I passed." Simba said directing that towards Vitani.

Soon, the entire pride moved in around Simba and Kopa prayed that when night fell, another star would be shining brightly in the sky.

* * *

><p>Simba's death had taken a heavy toll on the entire pride. Once he had passed away Kopa ran away from pride rock and didn't come back for an entire day. Nala had gone out looking for him but soon had to return, to grieve with the rest of the pride.<p>

When Kopa finally did return, he spoke to no one, not even Vitani and kept to himself round the back of pride rock.

Once the news of Simba's death had passed throughout the kingdom all the animals had gathered around pride rock to mourn with the pride. He had been the greatest king they'd ever known but like always they need a new one. Rafiki had explained to Kopa that he needs to take his place as king now but Kopa told Rafiki he wasn't ready yet. He told Rafiki that when he's ready he will be the first to know.

Unfortunately for him Rafiki wasn't one to wait around.

"Do you think you are the only one hurting?" he questioned. "You are not the only one upset over your fathers death. Not once has Rafiki seen you try to even talk to your mother, or your sister. How do you think they feel? They miss him as much as you do."

"Rafiki please-" Kopa protested.

"No Rafiki will not let this be. Kopa whether you are ready or not you have to take your place as king. If the Pride lands is to continue to prosper it needs a new King." Rafiki said but Kopa refused to say anything back.

Rafiki sighed and hit Kopa on the head with his stick.

"Ow!" Kopa said rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Trying to see if i could knock some sense into you. Kopa i know you wish to grieve for him everyone does but you have a responsibility and unfortunately it cannot wait." he said.

Kopa sighed. "I know."

"I know? is that all you can say Rafiki has a good mind too-"

"Oh calm down you stupid monkey i wasn't finished." Kopa said. "I was going to say i know and that i will, now if you want." he said with a grin.

"About time." Rafiki said laughing happily. "I will come and get you when we are ready." Rafiki said before he patted Kopa on the back and walked off.

Kopa took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was about to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
><strong>

"You can do this Kopa, you can do this." Kopa said to himself as he paced the back of Pride Rock. This day had just become an extremely important one for him, as he was getting ready to accept his place as the new King. Rafiki had told him to wait there until it was time, only thing was in that time Kopa had become extremely nervous about this.

It was a time like this that Kopa wished Simba was there to tell him it'll all be okay, but he wasn't, something that made his heart ache every time.

Kopa looked up at the sky and said "You have no idea how much I wish you were here."

"I know I wish he was here too." And Kopa looked around to see Nala walking towards him. His mother looked better then she had after Simba's passing and Kopa was glad to see a soft smile upon her face.

"How long were you there?" Kopa asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Long enough to know you're a bit nervous about what you're about to do." She said with a small laugh.

"Yes but its natural right? I mean dad did tell me I probably would be but that I'd need to push past it all." Kopa said.

"Yes. You know if he were here he'd tell you, there's no need for you to be so nervous about this. This is what you were made to do, it's who you are Kopa and I know that wherever your father is right now he's so proud of you." Nala said.

"Are you?" he questioned.

"Of course I am, you're my son too and I'm glad you've agreed to take on this responsibility considering the circumstances." She said. "I believe in you just like he did and just like everyone else does."

Kopa smiled and said "Thanks mum." And he was thankful because those last words of encouragement from his mother were just what he needed to hear right now. "I promise you mum we'll get through this as a family." He said.

"I know my son and it starts with you becoming the new king." Nala said but they were interrupted by Rafiki, who coughed from behind.

"Excuse me for interrupting but it is time." He said, directing that at Kopa. Nala nuzzled her son quickly before leaving to join the others.

Kopa walked forward and as he passed Rafiki he said "So do you think I'm ready?"

"It does not matter what Rafiki thinks compared to the rest of the kingdom." He said with a grin. "But just encase you were wondering Rafiki thinks you are more than ready."

Kopa smiled and rolled his eyes at the mandrill before they both made their way to the front of Pride Rock. All the lionesses were there lined up on both sides waiting and the rest of his family was further towards the front, including Timon and Pumbaa. Ever since Simba's death the two of them have spent more time in their jungle paradise trying to relive the days when Simba was with them. Now they though they owed it to him to be here when his son takes the throne.

"Kopa It is time." Rafiki said and he pointed his hand out signalling to Kopa that it was indeed time.

Kopa took one last breath before he begun to slowly walk up the stand of Pride Rock. As he walked up, each of the lionesses begun bowing their heads as he walked passed them and Kopa was surprised when Kovu did too. When he approached the end all the animals of the Pride lands were assembled below, watching.

Before he did anything else he looked up at the sky and realised how bright the sun seemed today and, more importantly he heard Simba's voice say "Always…" and with that Kopa roared into the sky, accepting his place as the new King of the Pride Lands.

A celebratory roar erupted from every lion and all the elephants below blew their trunks, with celebration. Every animal rejoiced at the sight of the new King and Kopa was soon joined by an ecstatic Vitani who jumped on top of him, knocking him over.

She nuzzled him affectionately and whispered "I'm so proud of you."

Kopa laughed and said "Well how does it feel to be queen?" Vitani backed off of him immediately with a shocked expression.

"I completely forgot about that." she said. "Still it feels good."

"Yes but don't take it too lightly Vitani." Nala said from behind. "It comes with a lot of responsibility of its own."

"I know and you can trust me Nala I'll do as good a job as you did, maybe even better." Vitani said. Their competitive nature since the fight they had still lingered but that had been a good enough response for Nala, who smiled at the joyous scene around her knowing it was only going to get better.

* * *

><p>Four months Later…<p>

It was a joyous day in the Pride Lands. Every living creature, from antelope to Giraffe was assembling at the bottom of Pride Rock. News had gone out a couple of days ago that Vitani had, had her cubs. Yes, it was twins and it was the presentation day of the two new additions.

As usual Rafiki came to Pride Rock for the presentation and Kopa met him when he arrived.

Rafiki gave Kopa a smile before placing his hands on his hips and saying "Well I believe congratulations are in order my king."

"You know you don't have to call me that Rafiki." Kopa said.

"Yes but you've done so well these past few months, that Rafiki thinks it's only polite. Now where are they?" he asked and Kopa led Rafiki into the den where his two new cubs were cradled amongst Vitani's front legs. The whole pride was sitting around Vitani gazing at the cubs. When she saw Rafiki she lifted her paws and revealed two small cubs, one boy and one girl.

"So what are their names?" Rafiki asked.

"Leo and Shani," Kopa told him and Rafiki soon proceeded to do his usual stuff before he managed to pick up both the cubs and carry them out onto the stand. Kopa and Vitani followed and so did Kovu and Kiara, who planned to reveal some of their own news after the presentation.

It wasn't long before Rafiki presented Kopa and Vitani's cubs to the kingdom and all the animals rejoiced at the new additions. A familiar breeze brushed past Kopa and Rafiki and they both knew Simba was watching from above.

After the presentation was finished the rest of the pride gave Kopa and Vitani their congratulations and referred to the new additions as "adorable". Kiara Kovu also came over to give their congratulations.

"I'm so happy for the pair of you." Kiara said, gazing at the cubs, still in Rafiki's arms. "They are both beautiful." She continued.

"Thanks Kiara." Kopa said to his sister. She then looked over at Kovu who was conveniently staring in another direction, hoping he wouldn't have to say anything.

"Kovu!" Kiara said and that redirected his attention to his sister and Kopa.

"Oh yeah, congrats to you both." He said.

"Smooth Kovu," Kopa said and all four of them laughed. "But thanks." It wasn't long before Kopa and Vitani noticed suspicious glances between Kovu and Kiara and they could tell the two of them were dying to tell them something.

"Kiara is there something you want to say?" Vitani asked and a happy smile appeared on Kiara's face.

"Well we wanted to wait until after the presentation to tell you this." Kiara said.

"Well…" Kopa said. "It's after the presentation."

"I know and truth is I'm expecting." Kiara told them and they could not believe how happy she seemed right now.

"Wow that's great Kiara." Kopa said, slightly taken aback. It was, after all so soon after the birth of his own. Now they'll be another cub running about the place in four months time.

"Yes it is great Kiara. It'll be good for Leo and Shani to have another cub around." Vitani mentioned, happy for her sister in law.

"Yeah well, don't get too excited because hopefully it's just one in there." Kovu said. "I really feel for you Kopa, having to deal with twins. I don't know how I'd cope."

"Hey!" Vitani said, frowning at Kovu.

"Sorry sis I was just making a joke." Kovu apologized and Vitani soon forgave him, it was after all a happy day.

They were just about to move off when they all heard two familiar voices approaching.  
>You can guess dear old Timon and Pumbaa didn't want to be left out today.<p>

"Ok, ok where is it the little guy?" Timon said, riding atop of Pumbaa as usual.

Rafiki laughed and said "It is a girl."

Timon's smile turned upside down. "What a girl are you serious?" he said.

"Timon look there's two cubs." Pumbaa said.

Timon immediately assumed the worst. "Oh please not two girls this time." He prayed.

"Relax Timon it's a boy and a girl." Kopa said, resisting the urge to laugh at Timon. Timon then noticed the other cub in Rafiki's arms and begun jumping up and down in celebration.

"Yes a boy, finally someone we can teach." He said and they all laughed at him.

"Glad to see you're happy Timon." Kopa said. "I'm glad you two are here actually because there's something I want to talk to you about." And this got Timon and Pumbaa's attention.

"What is it Kopa?" Timon asked still gazing at Kopa's son.

"Well I want you two to know that you're welcome to stick around here for a while, you know as much as you used to when my father was alive. I really could use your help you know, even with some possible babysitting duties." He said. "Just because my father's gone I don't want you two to feel like you can't be here anymore."

Timon and Pumbaa pondered this for a second.

"Well?" Kopa asked.

"Well of course we'll stick around. You think we'd leave all of you alone with the two knew little ones around? Come on we'll be here for you Kopa as much as we were for Simba. Just don't make us look after girl on our own, Kiara was such a nuisance…" Timon said, shaking at the memories of the times when Simba would send them out to look for Kiara.

"Hey I was not a nuisance." She said.

"Please Kiara you have to admit you were trouble when you were young." Timon said to her and Kiara sighed and agreed to let Timon have this one.

"Sorry to interrupt." Tojo said and they all looked to their right to see Tojo standing there was his blue birds around him. Tojo's been living at Pride Rock since the jungle where his home was, was destroyed by a fire. Now that two cubs had arrived Tojo thought it was time for him to return to his home. After four months most of it was surely recovered by now.

"Oh Tojo I was just coming to look for you." Kopa said, happy to see him.

"Well I saved you the trouble then." Tojo said.

"Are they your new cubs?" Eupe said flying down to take a look at Leo and Shani.

"Yes." Vitani replied.

"They are so cute." She said, fluttering her wings faster when she said that.

"Kopa there's something I wish to tell you." Tojo said, gaining the attention of everyone present.

"What is it?" Kopa asked.

"I think it's time for us to return home now. You've got two cubs of your own now and I'm not really needed around here." He said.

Kopa wasn't surprised to hear this since he'd been expecting it from the way Tojo had been acting.

"If that's what you want Tojo." He said and Tojo nodded.

"I can promise you I will visit though, when I can of course." He said.

"Well you know you're welcome here any time Tojo." Kiara said and Tojo thanked her. It wasn't long before he left with Kopa saying he better not become a stranger. Tojo promised he wouldn't and they all wished him well as he went off into the grass, his blue birds flying aimlessly behind him.

* * *

><p>After a rather eventful day Rafiki, once again went to start his journey home. He grabbed his stick and looked over at the beautiful sunset.<p>

"Well…" he laughed. "It took a while but a new era has finally dawned." He said and two familiar breezes brushed past him. "I'm glad you agree Mufasa, you too Simba." And he laughed one of his usual crazy laughs before setting off.

A new era had dawned indeed…..

**The End  
>Next: The Lion King: Kopa's Pride<br>**


End file.
